The End of an Era
by Chunk127
Summary: When Jack's newest invention crashes and burns it allow the Fenton parents to take a good look at themselves and thier children's lives.
1. Disappearing Parents

Author Notes: Happy Birthday

Season 3

* * *

Jack Fenton sat in his lab screwdriver in hand putting on the finishing touches to an invention he had long dreamed of in the basement of his house. Especially with the ghost boy and the Wisconsin ghost showing up more and more often recently. Sure they'd chase them but soon enough they would disappear. Well with one last twist that ends today. He smiled and jumped up for joy at the completed weapon. "Yes, victory for Fentonworks."

A woman in a blue hazmat suit with auburn hair smiled and turned they have a lifetime of love but he can still be an innocent child sometimes. "What's that dear?"

Jack held the invention in his hand. "I call it the Fenton Camo Maddie. Every time we've chased after ghosts they've turned invisible and escaped. Well not anymore, with this sucker we can turn invisible on the same wavelenght as them."

Maddie's eyes rose in a bit of familiar panic. "Wait, Jack did you test..."

"NO TIME!" Jack hit the button excitedly as the machine exploded and blue light covered the room.

* * *

In the skys of Amity a familiar fat blue spirit of ectoplasm holding a tall thing looking like a black bag stated. "BEWARE for I am the..." He quickly fled in the other direction from the pink blast that hit at his feet. "Hey, let me finish, rude child!"

"Get back here ghost!" A woman huntress in red and black shouted giving chase something resembling a bazooka in her hand.

The box ghost flew in a panic and kept screaming. "Oh come on, this is not how today was supposed to go!"

The red huntress kept her chase up needing a hunt after the past couple months she's had. What she did not need was a familiar blur of flesh smacking her in the face and knocking her down.

The box ghost smiled seeing her groaning in pain on the ground. He quickly pointed and shouted. "BEWARE!" Before running in the other direction... it's got to be here somewhere.

The huntress got up slowly and briskly in a bit of pain. She's fought him enough to know from the humanoid face and white hair to know what ghost hit her. "Making the first move again Phantom." She saw the white hair and black suit ignoring the puddle of green around it. She kicked the ghost boy over when to her shock her attacker was a ghost girl. "Another Phantom?" Her eyes went for a weapon but quickly realized it wouldn't be much of a fight. From the looks of it the ghost girls arms and legs have been sliced off and she's gushing green ectoplasm that most ghosts make. "What happened to you?"

The ghost girl looked up at her tears in her eyes. "Please, please help me."

The huntress looked at her and pulled out a weapon as a cannon formed on her wrist. "Did you ever ask the wrong girl?"

The ghost girl struggled to keep her eyes open. "Please, I don't want to go, pleasse, please..."

The huntress looked at her genuinely saddened. She's not hurting anyone right now. She doesn't think the ghost girl attacked her as much as someone flung what was left of her at her. The fear, the tears, it quickly becomes apparent even if she is a ghost all she is doing is killing a defenseless little girl as her weapon disappears. "Look kid even if I wanted to, I usually inflict harm to ghosts I don't know how to fix it." It's horrible but it's not her problem, she's still a ghost.

"Fenton, get Danny Fen..."

The huntress' eyes opened wide. "That name, why'd you say that name?"

* * *

Maddie Fenton opened her eyes groggy. Alright, from now on Jack's inventions will be tested in a box... designed to contain a nuclear explosion. Maddie got to her feet and walked over to Jack snd simply said. "GET YOUR!"

Jack immediately shot up. "FUDGIE WUDGIE MAN!" He looked around and saw he was in his lab and not the beach. "Uhhh"

Maddie looked at her husband. "Do you think your machine worked?"

Jack shrugged looking at the now broken device. "Hard to say since we were both hit by it theroretically we should both be invisible right now. But on the bright side we're not dead because there'd be pieces of us all over so I think it worked. Which is kind of a problem."

Maddie turned to him eyes instantly alert. "Why?"

"The motherboard has to be delivered from China four to eight week wait." Jack explained taking a seat.

"Mom, dad"

Maddie shouted. "We're down here honey!"

The Fentons turn around seeing an orange headed teenager come down to the lab in her standard black shirt and blue pants, their oldest child Jazz. Well looks like they're about to get that answer on invisibility.

Jazz looked around seeing nothing. She looked right at her mother and repeated. "Mom, Dad are you guys here?"

Maddie glared at her. "Jasmine Fenton, this is not funny!"

Jazz looked around the room and just showed sadness and disappointment. "They must have went to some inventor's convention. Thanks for being here and so supportive." She quipped as she headed upstairs. "Danny I'm leaving early today."

"I know, you have that interview and I'm running late as usual. Good luck! We'll meet at nasty burger later good or bad I want to know how it went."

Jazz smiled then frowned. "He can barely keep track of his own life and he still knew."

Maddie frowned hearing her daughter's thoughts aired out loud as she left. She'll make it up to Jazz when she gets home. "Jack we can't stay like this for a month."

Jack nodded in agreement. "No, no, of course not." He went to the table to grab the components needed to start fixing as his hands went right through them. "That could be a problem though."

Maddie looked at him as her hands went right through the equipment as well. "Jack what's going on?"

Jack shrugged in innocence when he imagined all the things that might go wrong with this thing he never imagined events like this. "I... I don't know Mads I think that device might have made us intangible as well."

"Oh man, can't believe I overslept again!"

Jack turned to the voice upstairs while they can't do much now about their condition there is something they can do that has been eating at him for a long time now. "Although, this does have some opportunites."

Maddie looked at his husband's sudden smirk. "What are you talking about?"

Jack looked up the steps and frowned. "Maddie, what is your relationship like with Danny?"

Maddie's eyes rose certainly not a question she was expecting to hear. "It's... it's..." Her face dropped because she can't even lie to herself anymore. Until High School they were thick as thieves nowadays the closest they had to family bonding was the Dalv incident and that was a year ago. Danny's cut himself off, his grades are struggling, and worst of all he won't tell them why. "Well the truth is we don't have much of a relationship, he always keeps me at arm's length anymore."

Jack nodded having pretty much the same answer. "Same here, last month I took him fishing and those walls were back up by Wednesday. But if he can't see or hear us we can spy on him very easily and learn what we need to know. "

Maddie looked at him uneasy. It's a complete invasion of his privacy but at the same time they've been trying for two years. Junior year is next and if Danny's grades continue to free fall as they are his future is screwed. "Just today, we only spy him on him today and then we immeidately get to work figuring out how to fix this."

Jack nodded with a child like smile on his face as they ran upstairs.

Danny ran downstairs and smiled at the clock. ""Alright, I might just make it on time today."

Maddie frowned hearing that. "Well at least it's not teenage rebellion. He sounds guilty about the time he's missing."

Jack nodded from his spot right next to her. He had a feeling that wasn't it. After all Danny ratted himself out when he opened a test envelope that could lead to cheating according to Lancer.

* * *

Valerie landed outside of Fentonworks. What she saw as ectoplasmic scum was now a little girl with little left... emphasis on little. She lands and it quickly dawns on her Danny can't see her like this as the last time a Red Huntress suit was around it nearly killed him. Besides she's drenched in the little girl's ectoplasm and that will freak anyone so she gently puts her down as her suit retracts leaving an average high schooler behind. She quickly runs up and knocks on the door.

Danny frowned hearing the knock on the door. He agreed to meet Tucker and Sam at school. His parents are likely down the basement doing experiments and Jazz has her college interview who could this be. He opened the door and to his surprise saw his ex girl friend. "Valerie?"

Maddie turned to Jack confused. "Valerie? I have $50 bucks on Sam at the end of the year. How big is that pool anyway?"

"I think it's in the four digits." Jack replied not certain himself. Looking at the girl Danny wanted to give the ring to but was rejected. Good thing too since he already had Sam's name engraved on it.

Valerie looked at him uneasy. "I, uh, I didn't know where to take her."

Danny looked at Valerie who pointed to the left of her as Jack and Maddie followed the finger as well. His eyes widened in fear and panic seeing what little was left of Danielle. "Oh my god, Danielle! What did y... what happened?"

Valerie shook her head. "Danny, I honestly don't know. Someone just threw her at me... I was... just minding my own buisness when someone threw her at me. She asked me to take her to you."

Maddy and Jack looked at thier son in a bit of confusion and panic. Why is Danny on a first name contact with any ghost? Thier monsters. The constant attacks on Amity. Even their alleged 'best behaved' ghost attacked the former mayor. Is this what he's keeping from them?

Danny walked over to the very little left of his cousin it's mostly her head and torso. "Hang on OK, I'm gonna fix this. Come on!"

Valerie looked at the scene in confusion. Danny Fenton the son of the town's most... lets go with well known ghost hunters just gently picked up the girl made of ectoplasm as gently as he would a hurt sibling. "Wait, Danny you're not going to try to help that thing are you?"

Danny walked to the door. "Of course I am it's a little girl."

Maddie's hands were at her hair set to rip it out. It would have been comcial if anyone coould see her reacting. "She is a batch of ectoplasm and unchecked desires potentially, very dangerous."

Valerie sighed trying to approach this gently. If she wasn't working for Mr. Masters during this she could have set Danny straight during that incident with Ember's return. "Danny you remember when our parents all disappeared. It was a ghost not much smaller then this one prbably looks like. Whose to say she doesn't thank you by destroying you?"

"Danielle's not like that. Not all ghosts are evil. Some just want to be left alone." Danny said desperately tyring to get the door opened. "She's my friend, I can't watch her die." He shot his ex the best puppy dog expression he could. "Please Valerie, please help me."

Vlaerie sighed. Not that look, there's a reason she bailed so quick after breaking up with him. She knows there's a good chance she's going to regret this. "Oh, fine! What do you need?"

Jack looked in utter confusion. That ghost was mauled to the point of fading which wasn't much of Jack's concern. He has to admit though he's curious to see if his son can actually fix this much damage.

Danny smiled as Val opened the door for him as he ran Danielle to the lab as fast as his human legs could take him. He gently put her down on the slab in the center of the lab.

* * *

Valerie looked at him as he went under the table to the cabinet benath. "I hope you know what you're doing. Also we're going to be late for school."

Danny let out an all too familiar sigh pulling out a glowing green bag, tubes, and a blanket as he turned on the lab's air conditioning as he got up. "Hate to say it, but unfortunately, my parents are probably use to their delinquient son's absences by now."

Valerie frowned seeing what she did, pushed a button. "I'm sure they don't think of you like that."

"We don't!... At least not anymore." Jack assured him as his face dropped. He was thinking that at times especially with how much he does it.

Maddie looked at him with similar thoughts. She thought Danny was cutting off everyone but with the shame and guilt clear on his face there's more to his absences then teenage rebellion.

Danny quickly put blanket on the girl wrapping her up in it completely.

Jack looked at him. "What's he doing?"

Maddie frowned for a moment and then smiled. "Oh he's using the blanket to do what he can stop the girl's ectoplasmic bleed out."

Danny quickly flipped the green bag upside down attaching a tube with the neddle at the end of the tube.

Jack looked with a smile. "And give her fresh ectoplasm to replace what she's lost so she can put herself back together." Jack turned to his wife. "Maddie, you don't think Danny wants to become a ghost doctor do you? I mean maybe the lessons he needs you couldn't get at school."

Maddie let that thought go through her head a bit. Taking in her children she knows Jazz is writing a thesis on ghosts psychology but... "Maybe, maybe him and Jazz want to open a ghost clinic. Danny treats them physically and Jazz treats them emotionally. However... ecto PhD is a far cry from astronaut. I don't think that's it."

Danny looked at what's he done so far. "OK, so far... I've put a band aid on a victim of a chainsaw attack."

"Hey you said it not me." Valerie she just didn't want to sound mean when Danny tried to use a cup to refill an ocean.

Danny nodded. "Just put pressure on the blanket I'll be right back down."

Valerie did as he asked as he ran upstairs. Maddie right behind Danny seeing what he's up to as he went into his room and went for the clsoet.

Maddie looked in surprise seeing Danny pull out a hideaway door to the closet leading to a mini fridge and a small cd tower of video surveillance, their videos from around the time of Danny's accident and onwards. That answers where all the Videos go but she always thought Danny destroyed them when asked. She has seen weirder things in this house but they weren't hidden from her.

Danny went to the secret stashed in his room the perk of a week long conference on ghost hunting. He looked inside revealing a fridge that he quickly opened. Maddie looked inside and saw two medical bags of blood two medical bags that seem to be ectoplasm and a couple of test tubes filled with green liquid. Maddie watched him take two of the tubes, a bag of red, a bag of green and then leave the room. She looked back in the fridge at the blood wondering why Danny would hide it much less ectoplasm they have it by the bundles in the lab.

Jack watched Danny come down supplies in hand. He'd be proud of his boy if he wasn't trying to fix a souless being of pure evil. Danny ran over and saw the ectoplasm IV just about empty as he took it off. Probably not the most sterile thing he's ever done but he knows Halfas can shrug off lightning blasts without any trouble so halfa's healing should be more then enough for this.

Danny replaced the IV drip and set up a bag of his blood as he's pretty sure this would be the more needed component in a minute or two. He looked down while lifting the blanket and saw Danielle was nothing but a head, a neck, and a little bit of remaining torso at this point and acted quick popping the topp off one of his tubes and pouring the content down the girl's throat.

Maddie came down just in time to watch. The scientific interst in her taking over.

Valerie watched with interest as she seemed to shrink for a moment until the green ectoplansm under Danielle seemed to foam over and start pouring down. "Danny, what did you do to her?"

Danny kept his focus on Danielle seeing the foam go down and stop where her feet should be as the foam was replaced with arms and legs. "Yes! It worked."

Jack stared wide mouth. "Holy Mackrel! He fixed her!"

Maddie looked at her son impressed, not exactly happy but impressed. "Our son is a... ghost healer?"

Valerie looked at him. A little bit disgusted because she thinks Danny just used the girl as a guinea pig. "Wait, you didn't know that would work did you?"

Danny looked at his ex and empitly shrugged his shoulders. "No, I didn't, but I also didn't have any other ideas I could use in time."

Valerie nodded in grim understanding. It was either gamble her life or watch her die. "You did good Fenton, even if she is a ghost. What is that stuff anyway?"

Danny held the remaining vile in his hand. "Ecto Dejecto"

Jack eyes widened. "No, it's not."

Maddie turned ot him. "Is something wrong honey?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah I made it yesterday. I realized instead of diffusing a ghost's ectoplasm it gave it a serious increase in power so I flushed it all down the drain to start from scratch. Danny must have took some vials when I wasn't looking when I was showing him how it worked."

Danny held the vial up. "It's supposed to kill Ghosts but my dad's inevntions tend to help them five times out of ten."

Valerie looked to the little ghost girl in Danny Phantom fan gear and sees green puddles forming around her face and body. "It still might."

Danny shook his head in a panic familiar with this. "No this is her unstable core not being able to handle the power. Think of it like using a nuclear power plant to power one lightbulb."

The Fentons looked at their son in awe. He knows so much about ghosts but he's got a got a C- average in English.

Valerie looked at it seeing history about to repeat itself. "Is there anything we can do?"

Danny nodded already knowing the answer. "Yeah but we gotta be quick. I need you to go upstairs and get a towel from the bathroom and a bottle of gatorade."

Valerie didn't even give a sign she was listening but ran upstairs as fast as her legs could take her.

Danny quickly grabbed a syringe and a needle attached to it and quickly mumbled.. "Please let this work."

Maddie and Jack watched as a white circle of light appeared around Danny's arm and just stay at one spot.

Maddie's eyes lit up in a panic never seeing anything like this before. "Jack, what's happening?"

Jack looked at the sight and saw sweat pouring down Danny's face by the cup. "I-I-I don't know Mads... I just don't know."

Danny felt the sweat pouring down his head. There is a reason this is usually one way or the other or fighting to stay just one way or the other. He had no idea the stress it would take to activate it, stop it before it could continue and hold it but this is what Dani needs right now. He pointed the needle down into the white light as he started pulling on the plunger. Sweat still pouring over his eyes becomin heavy as a rock.

Maddie ran up to him trying to stop this but just ran right through him. "Danny! That's enough!"

Danny pulled the syringe back and fell to his knees gasping for breath looking like he could collapse at any moment.

Jack looked at the filled syringe seeing for the most part it was red with shimmers of glowing green like ectopalsm. He doesn't know what this is but he never wants Danny to do it again. He looked exhausted.

Danny walked to the table and quickly jammed the syringe into Danielle and squeezed down emptying it's contents into his clone. Danny just dropped the syringe gasping for breath but quickly recovering. "How the heck did the fruit loop expect her or any of the others to do that?"

Jack looked at him confused but said nothing.

Valerie ran down the steps bottle and towel in hand looking at Danny. "Whoa! What happened down here?"

Danny held his hand out. "Gatorade?"

Valerie quickly handed him the bottle and Danny took a drink before gently lifting Danielle up and making her drink a bit.

Danny took a moment to collect himself. "You got that towel?"

Valerie nodded and handed him the towel which he quickly used to clean the ectoplasm off Danielle.

Danielle opened her eyes groggily. "D-Danny."

Danny put his hand on her shoulder keeping her calm. "Hey, you're OK, you're safe here."

Danielle shook her head quickly starting to go back under. "No, black dragon... tornado..."

Danny filed that information for later as Danielle's eyes closed again and two white halos shot from her stomach going in opposite directions turning the white haired green eyed ghost girl to a black haired blue eyed girl in a red hat. Danny just smiled in relief seeing her in human form and the mid morph DNA did it's job. "I think she's going to be OK." He looked at the clock. "Although once again I blew off first period."

Valerie looked at him as he patched his arm up. If that ghost girl hurt him. "You risked a lot to save her."

"I couldn't let her die." Danny answered honestly. He looked at her face and it wasn't as cheerful or innocent as when she left showing the consequences of living on the streets with the dirty face. What has he done? He shouldn't have let her fly off after the last time. A ten year old unstable girl left on the streets.

Valerie looked at the seemingly sleeping ghost... apparently sometimes human child. It's obvious Danny knows her but right now he seems more concerned for her health then sharing anything useful. "So, are you always blowing off classes to patch up ghosts?"

Danny shook his head. "No, not excatly." His face dropped seeing the time he blew off another class. "Though today will be another disappointment to my parents."

Jack and Maddie frowned hearing that even if she was a ghost Danny still risked everything to save someone else. If he had just told them this they'd be proud of him.

Maddie looked at her youngest even if he can't hear it. "We are proud of you Danny, always." She went to hug him but her arms went right through him.

Jack looked down at Danny's little patient. He saw a lot of himself in her. "A ghost with the ability to camouflage as a human being. Why do you think we never heard of anything like it before?"

Maddie shrugged looking down at her. "Why doess she seem so familiar? I don't think she can camouflage... I think she is human."

Jack looked at her confused. "Maddie when Danny brought her down here she was a head and torso. By the time he fixed her she was a head and a neck. She was gushing ectoplasm."

Maddie not likely to forget that image any time soon. "I know that Jack, but she's sleeping now so there'd be no way she could keep up a camouflage unless this is just what she normally looks like and that's a human girl."

"So... then what is she ghost or human?" Jack asked nothing about today has made a bit of sense.

Maddie looked down at the little girl what she wouldn't give to be corporeal to run a test or two right about now. "I think she's both part ghost and part human. But how would that even be possible?"

Jack shook his head has some ideas but he doesn't want to believe any of them. They're all too cruel.

* * *

Danny looked at his... well Dani is something close to him as a blue trail left his mouth. "Oh no"

Danny knowing he can't transform without blowing his secret to hell went right for the wall of weapons and took off a pair of ghost guantlets to put on. "Valerie you should get out of here. I think we're going to have company soon."

Valerie looked at him he knows something likely ghostly is coming it must be the thing that did this to Danielle. She took a small ecto pistol out of her book bag not wanting to risk revealing her secret identity or leaving herself unarmed in case her new suit goes astray like the old one did in front of Danny. "I'm not going anywhere Danny."

"Where did you get that?" Danny asked keeping up the facade.

Valerie looked down. She ended things so he wouldn't know about her life as the Red Huntress. It's good to see Danny finally standing up to a ghost though, he's usually the first one to run away. "Oh, I, your parents gave it to me for protection while we were going out."

Maddie glared at her she's not the goth girl. "We most certainly did not. Would have if she asked though."

Danny waited until he heard the indistinguishable sound of intangibility entering a wall and turned around mid swing.

"BEWA...AHH!" With one punch from the ghost guantlet Box Ghost was sent sailing across the room.

Valerie lowered her weapon. "There's no way this idiot could have hurt Danielle that badly."

Danny quietly nodded looking at Box Ghost slowly pulling himself to his feet.

Box Ghost got up rubbing his jaw. "Aw! What is your drama child! I know she is nothing more then a savage, but I would expect you to respect the truce."

Maddie looked at the scene confused. What truce? Was Danny threatened by a ghost to mend their injured? Was that the truce? When this is over the three of them are going to have a very long talk.

Danny looked at him in confusion as his blood might be literally boiling over with the ectoplasm. "What are you talking about it's April 30th!"

"I know." Box ghost assured him.

Danny looked at the floating ghost. "Then you know you missed the truce by over four months."

Box Ghost floated over and reclaimed the black bag he dropped when Danny punched him. "The truce is not for Christmas. It is only for today because the Box Ghost is getting married."

Jack and Maddie are pretty sure at this moment their jaws would have to be removed from the floor. Valerie has a look of confusion since she believes pretty much the same thing. These are soulles mounds of ectoplasm. They can't fall in love! Can they?

Danny looked at him. "Oh, well, whose the lucky girl?"

Box Ghost smiled looking back on the past three months. "The woman who claimed the heart of the Box Ghost is the fairest and most beautiful woman in the ghost zone, the Lunch Lady."

All four people listening bent their heads to almost a 90 degree angle.

"I can't believe it!" Val shouted.

"I won't believe it!" Maddie shouted.

"I don't want to believe it!" Jack shouted.

Danny shook his head. "I knew it was coming, and I still can't want to believe it. What did you two bond about anyway?"

Box Ghost smiled thinking back. "Those square containers called box lunches that contain food good for the children."

"They're called lunchboxes." Valerie countered.

Box Ghost put his hands up. "Regardless then, the Box Ghost will find something else he shall name Box Lunch."

Danny put his hand to his head fingers nearly through his skin. "Box Ghost why are you here?"

Box Ghost nodded. "Oh right, first off as two friends you are both cordially invited to my wedding."

Valerie looked with a face that might break her. Usually she just shoots at him with every laser she can when she finds him. In what world does that count as friends?

Box Ghost pointed to Danny. "Also if you can not act like you did at the Christmas Truce Party, we'd appreciate it."

Jack and Maddie turned to Danny surprised the day keeps getting weirder. Why would he leave his family to party with ghosts?

Valerie turned to Danny. "Wait, you blew off your family to spend Christmas with a bunch of ghosts.

Danny shrugged innocently. "What? It was either ghosts or the never ending Santa argument that got me peed on by a dog as a baby. I learned about it last year, made a choice to go this year, and next year I'm making the same one."

Jack frowned. He knew he and Maddie would get carried away with that argument it's one of the few things they can legitimately bash heads an entire month for. But he never thought it would negatively affect any of the kids.

Valerie smiled as a new idea entered her head as she turned to Box Ghost. "So, what did he do that was so bad?" She asked as Danny's face took a redish blush.

"Not answering that."

"He made out with Johnny 13's girlfirend." Box Ghost answered.

"BOX GHOST!"

Valerie looked at him with a smile she will have fun with this once the shock wears off. "So... kissed a ghost huh?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, in mine and Kitty's defense, Johnny was kissing Desiree." Danny said looking at the floor. "I'm gonna kill Ember next time I see her for that 'Christmas' punch and that rendition of All I Want for Christmas is You."

Valerie smiled it might be good to know more about the ghosts it will make her a more effective hunter she should look into getting an invite to next year's party.

Danny turned to Box Ghost. "Why else are you here?'

Box Ghost smiled. "For all of my awesome power over all things boxes and square the Box Ghost can very easily escape the ghost zone by just wanting a square door that leads to the human realm. However..." The Box Ghost rubbed the side of his neck. "He can't however get back as easily."

Danny's face dropped. "You gotta be kidding me. That's how you've been doing this all this time?"

Box Ghost nodded. "Yeah I always counted on someone to catch me and put me back."

Danny walked over to the ghost portal and put his thumb on the gentic lock as the door opened. "Here."

Box Ghost smiled. "Thank you child. It's an open invitation for the wedding but I suspect you'll be burying the child tonight."

Danny's eyes rose. "What are you talking about?"

Box Ghost pointed to Danielle. "The girl is dying. I thought you knew."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

Box Ghost pointed at her. "Foolish child, she is lying on a rectangular square small box board, that means she is in my power."

Danny looked to Danielle for a moment shaking his head before turning to the ghost portal as Box Ghost went through. He quickly locked the portal and went over to Danielle feeling his neck for a pulse. "Box Ghost was right."

Valiere looked at him the son of ghost hunters folks. "Danny, it's a ghost. It doesn't have a pulse."

"This one does because she's half human." Danny corrected her. "And it's very weak."

Valerie looked at him confused. How does he know so much about this?

* * *

Danny pulled out his phone hesitantly. He knows what this will likely mean, but he's done all he can, he has no other ideas and she's in human form. "Yeah I need an ambulance at Fentonworks, please just hurry, it's an emergency there's a little girl badly hurt."

Danny quickly ended the phone call and quickly dialed another number.

Valerie turned to the sound of ringing and picked up the phone. "Danny, whoever that is they're not answering."

Danny hung up the phone and called another number only to hear ringing from the other side of the room.

Jack and Maddie frown well he has to know there's a very good reason for them to not answer. Like they're in trouble.

Danny threw his phone at the wall. "They must have left for a conference and left their phones behind. And Ghosts are supposedly the ones with the obsessions."

The Fentons frowned seeing this. How did it get this bad? Thier kids don't even question it when they disappear with no way to contact them.

Valerie heard a knock on the door and went for the steps. "I'll lead them down."

Danny picked up the phone and made one last call. "Jazz, it's Danny I know your phone is off but when you get this can you call me back. I had to miss school so call whenever."

Danny hung up as the paramedics ran down stretcher in hand in no time they loaded up Danielle and headed for the ambulance.

"So, where is she heading?" One of the paramedics asked as Danny and Valerie answered.

"Amity General"

"Master's Pediatrics"

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no wrong hospital Danny, she'll get preferential treatment at Vladdy's place. Especially if a Fenton drops her off."

Danny looked at her shook his head and turned back to the Paramedics. "Amity General"

Valerie pulled him back for a moment. "What are you doing? Master's Pediatrics is made espeically for kids and we can probably walk there in 5 minutes."

Danny nodded in agreement it was closer however. "Yeah, but because of her condition we'll have more help at Amity General."

Maddie looked at him curious. She wonders if this is because of Vlad's stunt with the Dalv corporation.

"Also I don't want anything to do with Vlad Masters, that goes double for her." Danny said.

Jack looked at him kind of hurt. "Why would be Danny be so upset with Vladdy?"

Valerie looked at him hurt. "Hey, Mr. Masters is a fine man who wants what's best for this town."

One of the paramedics spoke up. "Hey if one of you is riding with us we need to go now."

Valerie looked at him. "Go, we'll continue this at the hospital."

Danny nodded. "I'm her older brother, I'm coming with you." Danny ran for the ambulance cutting off the argument as Jack and Maddie hopped in the ambulance as well standing wherever they wanted since people just walked right through them.

Valerie watched till the ambulance was out of sight as her Red Huntress armor appeared over her and hopped on her board heading for Amity General. Danny shouldn't be alone for this.

* * *

Danny sat besides Danielle as the people worked on her. "Any idea what's wrong with her?"

The paramedic shook his head. "The doctors will know more once we get her to the hospital."

Danny looked down and saw his hand being squeezed by Danielle before the grip dropped. "Just hang on OK."

Maddie watched the girl with interest she seems so... human. Makes her wonder about a lot of choices they made as parents and ghost hunters.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading

Danny Phantom is owned by Nick and is likely deader then dead with Butch Hartman gone :(


	2. Hospital Visit

Danny's foot tapped the floor in a speedy fury he knows Master's Pediatrics was closer and likely a far superior hospital with the PR Vlad needs. But Vlad, that's a mess he doesn't want Danielle anywhere near. Besides, with the cluster of lies he's about to tell a familiar face will sadly be easier to lie to. Or at least he hopes so he was never the most skilled liar.

Danny felt the ambulance come to a stop and took a breath of relief as the doors opened and the gurney was lowered as Danny hopped out followed by Danielle on the gurney with the paramedics.

Jack hopped out of the ambulance disappointed. "That was fifteen minutes longer then that ride had to be."

Maddie frowned in acknowledgement. "I agree, I knew Danny had issues with Vlad but I never thought he'd put someone's life at risk for it."

Jack turned to her. "Wait, you know those two had problems?"

Maddie nodded. "Think about how quick Vlad left after the ecto achne infection. Not to mention Vlad shooting Danny so of course those two have issues."

Jack frowned. "But that was an accident Mads, Vladdie would never hurt Danny."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think Danny knows that or Vlad burned that bridge for good."

Jack turned to the hospital. "Let's just follow Danny for now."

* * *

Danny rushed into the hospital silently praying please be here. He smiled as for once in his very unlucky life he has a bit of luck seeing a very familiar woman to him. "Mrs. Foley?"

Angela Foley looked up in surprise and a bit of terror. The one thing you never want to hear when you work the ER shift is a voice that recognizes you. "Danny?" She looked down with a familiar silent prayer and took a breath of relief seeing someone not her son. " What happened?"

"I don't know." Danny answered as honestly as he could. "She just kind of showed up like this."

"Who is she?" Angela asked joining the medical rush.

"My little sister" Danny answered ast the best word that could be used to describe her.

Angela looked at him confused. "I thought your sister was older then you?" She only ever saw Jazz when the whole town stayed in Fentonworks.

Danny nodded this is going to be an interesting. "Well yeah, I have two. It's just... she was visitng my aunt on her farm when the Pariah Dark thing happened. And after that she decided to stay there until recently."

Maddie stared at Danny disappointed. "That was a load of ecto excrement. Should we punish him for lying."

Jack shook his head seeing the terror on Danny's face. "I think Danno is scared enough as is."

Angela looked at him trying not to act offended at that blatant lie. She was in the house for days. There was not one picture of this girl. "OK, get her in a room standards scans, blood work."

Danny's eyes shot up. "No blood work!"

Angela rolled her eyes in frustration. "Just make her comfortable. I'll be in, in just a moment." Angel looked to Danny and her friendly demeanor disappeared. "OK Danny you need to be honest right now. Are two on something that she took too much of?"

"What? No! Where did that even come from?" Danny asked.

Angela frowned seeing this continue. "That lie you told me. Your mother told me your grades are steadily sinking. It adds up."

Danny put his hand over his face horrified. "Wow, is that what people think of me?" Danny let out a sigh. "Look, she's clean, we both are."

"Then let us do our job!" Angela scolded him.

Danny looked at Tucker's mother for a moment before deciding. "No one but you."

Angela looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"No one but you runs Danielle's bloodwork." Danny finished pleading.

Angela looked at him for a moment. What has him so on edge? "OK, but what if she needs..."

"Anything she needs can be taken from me." Danny finished.

Maddie turned her head at that announcement but said nothing.

Angela nodded. "I'll do any work that comes from her. For now, stay in the waiting area until we're done."

Danny nodded and walked out Jack and Maddie right behind him.

* * *

Valerie landed in the hospital alley as her costume rescinded back into her. She took a moment to catch her breath wand walked into the ER waiting room. She sees Danny waiting patiently at the door like a statue she looked to the magazine rack and saw nothing NASA related but she sees one with the ghost boy that she takes for herself and a Sports Illustrated for Danny.

Valerie sat down enxt to him and gave him the magazine. "Trust me at the very least it will take your mind off things."

Danny smiled. "Thanks"

Jack and Maddie focused on the screen waiting to see a change in the Fenton status since neither can turn a page.

Valerie looked to Danny seeing he was occupied took out a black sharpie. When the ghost girl went human it was black hair with blue eyes. She quickly colors Phantom's hair black... and she doesn't even need to do anything else as she shoves the magazine into her backpack before anyone else sees it and grabs Danny by the ear dragging him with her out of the room.

Danny flinched in pain but followed along as he whimpered. "Ow, ow, ow, ow"

Maddie turned to her baby boy's cries of pain seeing him dragged off by the ear by his friend. "Jack, what's that about?"

Jack shrugged and followed the two out.

* * *

Valerie walked outside of the building into a quiet corner until finally letting go of Danny's ear.

Danny rubbed his ear getting feeling back that hurt. "What was that for?"

Valerie glared at him the hospital crowd the only reason she hasn't chnaged so far. "You lying ec..."

The rest was cutoff by Danny putting his hand on her mouth. "You know..." It wasn't a question.

Valerie bit him forcing his hand away. "Yeah, I know. After this morning all I needed was a sharpie."

Jack and Maddie breathed a sigh of relief at least this won't be a secret anymore.

Valerie wanted nothing more then to punch her formoer crush at the moment but she has to know. "Why, why me? Why toy with me like you did last year?"

Danny put his hands up. "Val, I didn't toy with you last year I really liked you."

Valerie tried to punch him but Danny side stepped the attack. "Liar!"

Danny quickly caught the next punch. As weird as it is to have Val fighting him it's not all bad because she hasn't transfromed yet. She's just upset. "I'm not lying!" He let her go. "I never meant to hurt you once!"

Valerie slid her sock down a bit showing a scar from a burn. "This was you. When I got my new suit."

Maddie's eyes rose up as soon as Danny can see or hear her again there will be a long talk about this he knows better then to ever touch a woman like that.

Danny looked at it remembering where that scar came from. "I'm sorry, I tried to avoid hurting you but a ghost was seconds and I mean seconds away from taking over eveything starting with nuclear launch codes." Danny put his hand at the bottom of his shirt. "As for your scar do you want me to lift my shirt and show the litany of scars you left on me."

Valerie paled for a moment at those words but pushed back not giving an inch. "Yes you did this, you and that ghost dog."

Maddie has been watching the two with interest. What could Danny have done to get a reaction like this from the girl as soon as the truth came out?

Danny shook his head. "Cujo, isn't my dog. You want someone to blame for him the line starts and ends at Axiom labs."

Valerie looked at him. "That dog destroyed Axiom labs what would it have to do with him?"

Danny let go of Valerie's hand and sat down on the bench. "Because they made him. I just couldn't stop him, and I am sorry your dad lost his job because of that."

Valerie frowned they should have transformed by now and fight like they always do. But Danny is so beaten today already she can't do anything but sit down besides him. "What do you mean Axion made him?"

Jack wanted to know the answer to this too. Making a synthetic ghost it just doesn't seem possible.

Danny looked at her. "Everyone believes Cujo was a guard dog at Axiom labs. Honestly I thought so at first too, but did you ever see Cujo outside of his scare form?"

Valerie thought on it. "Yeah with you..." She took a moment to think about it. She put her hands a little bit apart. "He was only this big... that's way too small for a guard dog."

Danny nodded and frowned. "That's because he's not a guard dog. Cujo was a guinea pig for animal testing, along with a lot of other dogs."

Valerie looked at him. "They can't do that! Someone would have exposed them! At the very least Manson would have protested."

Danny shook his head. "People were set to expose them so they did the most cost effective thing for company. Put all the dogs to sleep and bury the evidence."

Jack closed his fists while a lot of animals had died at Fentonworks forcing the no pet rule those were all accidental. To hear something like this too a defenseless little dog just sickened him.

Valeire looked at him open mouth. "Those creeps."

Danny let out an empty laugh leaning back. "Yeah and instead of vengeance all Cujo wanted was his squeak toy. If I could do then what I can do now... you'd probably have every right to hate me beccause I'd be exactly what you think I am."

Valerie frowned well that's one down. "Why did you smash my old suit to pieces?"

Danny looked at her. "What were you doing moments before I smashed your suit?"

"Fighting my..." Valerie's eyes widened. "You knew I wasn't in it!"

Danny nodded. "I would have never hit anything like that if I thought someone was in it. Anything else I can clear up for you?"

Valerie remebered one last thing. "Why did you rat out my secret to my dad?"

Danny looked down in shame for the first time in this. He threw her under the bus but when his own parents found out he had it wiped from their minds. Unlike his parents however he had a good reason. "You were beaten to a bloody pulp, putting that suit on would have killed you. I made the best choice because even with everything I know and I can do the suit nearly killed me."

Bothe Fentons remained quiet not missing a word as Danny continued. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt, even if you were angry at me. Anything else you want to know before I go back in?"

Valerie shook her head. The former mayor doesn't even remember so he was likely overshadowed and Freakshow controlled the ghosts with a mystical staff. "No, I just, I don't know."

Danny nodded in understanding information overload. "Well at the very least give me a warning before you tell people about me, or try something worse."

Danny got to his feet to his surprise he sees Valerie still walking with him back to the hospital. "You're staying with me?"

Valerie nodded. "Look, Danny, our past is well, I'm going to go with complicated." Valerie looekd away. "I almost killed you, I almost killed Danielle, I'm sorry about that. I didn't listen. Right now I'm just staying close to a friend."

Danny smiled hearing that. "Thank you."

With that the two ghost hunters went back into the hospital leaving the Fentons behind.

Jack smiled taking that all in. "You hear that Mads, Danny is a ghost hunter, just like his old man."

"Jack, how many of our weapons can leave the user badly hurt?" Maddie asked.

Jack though on it for a moment. In his hands most weapons in Fentonworks are dangerous to ghosts... and himself. "To humans, the fenton Vac, the creep stick, and the battle suit... wait you think Danny..." Jack remianed quiet too scared to finish the line.

Maddie frowned in rememberance trying not to focus on how frail Danny looked. "He was barely alive when Vlad bought him home. Those hours were the worst of my life. Given the melee I inadvertantly caused by knocking you out it wouldn't surprise me that Danny was the last one standing because he refused to throw a punch."

Jack turned to look at his son. Today's been full of surprises. "Maddie, Val said she figured out his secret with a sharpie. Were you by any chance watching her?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, I was paying more attention to the hospital board for the little girl."

Jack nodded he was doing the same thig honestly. He can't help it. Something about that little girl is just so familiar to him. "Well, let's get inside maybe we'll have a better shot at figuring this all out."

* * *

Danny waited his head against the wall resting his eyes. Valerie following suit giving her eyes a rare moment of rest for both of them because of how they spend their nights.

Angela stuck her head out the door with a bit of a smile seeing the two. "Danny?"

Danny's eyes opened as he shot to his feet followed by Valerie. "Mrs. Foley, how is she?"

Angela smiled. "She's fine. She's in room 316 sleeping at the moment."

Danny looked at her. "Are you 100% sure just on the safe side."

Angela smiled seeing the concern of an older sibling. "99%, it's good you bought her in when you did her blood was clotting and if we didn't catch it in time it would have been a lot worse. She's stable we just want to observe her for the day. However, I do need to talk to you, privately, away from crowds."

Danny knew this was coming when he bought Danielle in. He turned to Valerie. "Can you stay with her? I think this is going to be what we just talked about."

Valerie smiled. "Sure, we can talk all about you when she wakes up."

The Fenton parents got up and joined their son feeling like this would be important. Angela held open the door for Danny as he walked in and saw a wall of awards.

"Saves lives, incredible cook, what do you see in Mr. Foley?" Danny asked.

"He makes me laugh and loves food as much as I do." Angela answered pointing to a seat as Danny took it Jack and Maddie staying on their feet at the wall. "So, I went over Danielle's bloodwork... I've never seen anything like it before and I thought I'd talk with you because you practically tried to handcuff me when it came to her blood work. It leads me to believe whatever it is, you have it too, or at the very least know exactly what it is."

Danny looked at his two new best friends, his feet. "And if I said I didn't know anything about any of this."

Angela frowned. "Then I'd have to call the proper authorites."

Danny paled at that. "I don't want to deal with the tools in white."

"Then why not tell me?" Angela offered.

Danny took a moment to catch his breath. He really has to do this. He's convinced whoever did this to Danielle is just screwing with him at this point. "The closest thing I can say is well, it's an ectoplasmic infection, I guess."

Maddie eyes nearly shot out of her skull. "He has what!"

Jack took her hand. "Maddie it's OK, we know now. And when we get fixed up we can take care of both of them. And this explains why our tech always acted up around him. They've been picking up his infection from the sounds of it."

Angela shot to her feet. "Then we need to help her right now."

"No!" Danny quickly ordered getting to his feet. "I know infection sounds bad but in this case it's not I swear."

Angela took her seat again seeing the calm demeanor Danny has. "You have it, for just as long if not longer then her."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it was done to me and then done to Danielle because it was done to me."

Jack clenched his fists at that revelation. If someone did something to Danny he'll rip them apart molecule by molecule no matter what they are.

Maddie looked the same way but at least they're getting answers.

Angela held her pen in shock. "Someone, did this to you?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I did it to myself, by accident and it was done to Dnaielle because it worked on me."

Angela looked at him surprised. "Does anyone else in your family have this?"

Danny shook his head. "No, but if he's not more careful my dad can get it."

Jack's eyes widened at that he didn't give Danny something did he?

Angela looked at him. "Jazz and your mother?"

"I don't know." Danny answered honestly.

Angela wrote down more information she suspects Jazz might be able to but Danny and Danielle take more after their father if their hair is any indication. If Danielle is really a Fenton.

Angela looked at him. "Any pain from this?"

Danny shook his head. "No, if anything I actually heal a lot quicker now then before."

Angela kept writing things down. "Any long term side effects or have you not had this long enough to be sure."

Danny thought about it. "Honestly, I don't know. Mental stablility might be a problem. I highly emphasize might because I think the guy was a fruit loop long before he got hit with it."

Angela nodded. "OK, starting now I want to see you and Danielle at the end of every month."

"What? Why? I'm not sick." Danny asked.

Maddie went to smack him upside the head but her hand went right thorugh his head. He's obviously sick and refuses to be treated. "Stop throwing away help." They're going to wipe out that ecto infection as soon as they're back.

Angela smiled. "And we're going to keep it that way. Just once a month to make sure you're both healthy. You don't have to pay for anything I'm just making sure you're OK. You don't want to end up like that fruit loop do you?"

Danny shook his head immediately repulsed. "Absolutely not." Danny looked at her as it might have sunk in. "You know don't you?"

Angela looked at him stoically with what might be the world's greatest poker face. "Know what? Don't you have a little sister you should be with right now?" Danny turned to leave. "Oh, and Danny please tell Tucker we'll cover his budget for his tablet."

"Got it."

Maddie looked at the doctor. That was the weiredest form of questioning she's ever seen and she watched Jack be interviewed. "It was like she asked every question regarding the truth but not the big one itself."

Jack nodded in agreement. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was giving herself plausible deniability. But why would she need it for Danny?"

Maddie frowned even if they get back and talk to Angela she'll use plausible deniability along with doctor and patient confidentiality. They should have been watching her. Can't do anything about it now.

She turned to Jack. "Jack, we should get back to Danny."

* * *

Jack and Maddie walked through the door seeing the two huddled close to Danielle waiting for the girl to wake up.

Danny waited patiently in the room, now it's just a waiting game for Danielle to wake up. He turned to Valeire. "If you want to go back to school, I won't be offended."

Valerie shook her head on the other side. "I'm fine Danny. Can't believe you took her to a hospital though."

Danny nodded. "Would have rather had my parents help her. But as usual they probably heard something ghost related and took off."

Jack and Maddie frown at this. They both know they can obsess but come tomorrow they're going to have to work on restoring thier kids trust in them with no way to touch anything. At this rate who knows when it will register to Danny or Jazz that they're even missing.

Valerie took him by the hand between box ghost's announcement and Danny on the edge of a breakdown it's safe to say nearly everything she knew about ghost was colored by her own past to see herself as the hero. "She's going to be OK it's just a waiting game now."

"Yeah" At that a metalic thunk hit Danny on the back of the head. "Ow!"

Valerie, Maddie, and Jac looked behind him and saw a small ghost portal closing.

Danny looked down and saw one of the minor banes of his existance, the booomerang. "Oh it's you, of course it's you."

Jack looked down on the floor. "How did the booomerang get here?"

Maddie looked down at the device. "There's something on it." Her hands went right through it. "Not that I can grab it."

Jack turned to his son. "So the booomerang wasn't broken, it just keeps hitting him because of his infection."

Maddie nodded. "Explains why a lot of our devices malfunction around him."

Valerie looked at him amused Danny's greatest enemy can likely can be found at the dollar store. "Something wrong?"

Danny held up his parents boomerang and took a seat. "This stupid thing always hits me no matter where I am, you wouldn't believe the trickshot Jazz got off with it last year." Danny stopped and looked at the boomerang.

Valerie's eyes raised a bit seeing Danny's fascination with it. "Something interesting?"

Danny looked at the metallic and saw only the corners resembled the actual device. "Yeah theres a paper tied to it." Danny unattached the letter seeing old paper caked in green slime. Ectoplasm, he opened the letter and saw it wasn't a letter at all, it's a map. "Wait this is the infini... oh no." Danny shot to his feet. If this is anything like the state Danielle was in he has to go now.

Danny looked at the bed and saw his clone sound asleep. "I have to go but I can't leave Danielle alone stay with her."

Valerie shot up and grabbed him. "Hey, where do you think you're going!"

Danny turned to her. "That thing that did this to Danielle, it either hit again or is striking right now I have to go stop it."

Valerie shook her head. She is not taking the chance of whatever this thing is doing to Danny what it did to Danielle. She won't let it "Absolutely not, I am not letting you fight this thing alone. You don't even know what you're up against."

Danny pointed to the hospital bed. "I need you stay here with her."

"Then you need to find someone to watch her because you're not going alone. I won't let you. Not after the state I found her in." Valerie replied.

Danny took a moment to breath. "You're right." Danielle needs someone to watch her but he can't do it. Valerie will be with him. It's too dangerous to ask Sam, Tucker, or Jazz to do it. He'd love to know where his ghost friends are at the moment one in particular. Danny looked down and saw the Infinity map and smiled. "Val, you got a pen and paper?"

Valerie smiled seeing him use his head for once and quickly opened her bookbag digging out what he needed. She watched him write... gibberish. "What are you writing?"

Jack bent down and looked at it. "I don't recognize a word of this. Mads?"

Maddie shook her head in disgust. "He knows a completely different language but he struggles in English class. We have to have a very long talk when this is over."

Danny looked aorund the room looking for something to use as an envelope but not seeing anything that the letter can't fall off of. He sees one thing and quickly grabs it and putting the infinity map in followed by the letter and a small pillow likely used for a foot to wedge it shut.

Valerie looked at Danny's bed... she's going with concoction. "You think that will work."

Danny opened the window. "Right now, I'm just hoping my friend doesn't recognize what I'm about to hit him with." Danny quickly threw the bedpan out window like a frisbee. "MAP FIND WULF!"

The bedpan took a green glow and quickly took a sharp turn left.

Maddie's eyes widened seeing the bedpan take a life of it's own and then disappear. "H-how did he do that? That was just a map, a pillow, and a bedpan."

Jack frowned. "All our years we were blabbering on talking about ghosts as if we knew everything. Danny has been around them for a year and is making us look like idiots and we just stayed involved in our work. Mad, are we bad parents?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, Jack, your fishing trips I try to bond with him through a camping trip it's just that he's shut us out. And if we weren't invisible to him we still wouldn't know any of this."

Jack looked at her. "I can't help but think of all the times we talked about destroying ghosts we were talking about people that might be friends to him. It's no wonder he shut us out."

Maddie took his hand. Just about the only thing she can touch like this. "We can make it up to him when he can see us again."

Danny smiled seeing six familiar claw marks and his eyes rose hearing a familiar yell.

"Arf"

"Val, I need you to be on your best behavior." Danny asked pleadingly not expecting this twist.

Valerie turned to him. "Why? What ghost is coming through?"

Jack and Maddie turned to the claw marks seeing them turn into a very familiar portal bit from city hall. Through the portal came a little green puppy.

Valerie growled as Danny looked at her. "What I'm trying it's just going to take some time."

Danny bent down and picked up the puppy. "Cujo, not that I'm not happy to see you but you're not exactly the cainine I was hoping to see."

"**The little one came with me." **

Jack's and Maddie's eyes went wide as a second ghost emerged from the portal spouting gibberish. This one much meaner looking as a full grown wolf in a green shredded outfit resembling a prison suit.

Danny smiled seeing his friend. **"**Wulf!"

Jack watched as the wolf ghost immediately grabbed his son he went for his weapon but his hand went right through it. Jack stopped seeing all the wolf ghost is doing is hugging Danny and spinning him around a bit. "Look at the wolf ghost. He seems so happy to see Danny."

Maddie looked at the scene that just keeps showing how complex ghosts truly are.

Danny smiled from his spot before ragaining his focus. "OK, **Thanks for coming friend."**

Both Fentons jaws once again hit the floor.

Jack looked at the scene with an almost geek out. "Maddie, our son speaks ghost!"

Wulf smiled and put him down. **"Of course, although I wish you had found a better way to contact me." **He pulled out the bedpan and the infinity map. **"Do you have any idea what humans use this for!?" **

Danny pulled out his phone and turned on an app Tucker set up. **"I know, and I'm sorry it wasn't my first idea but I couldn't find anything where my letter would stay stuck to the Infinity map. I made sure it was clean." **

"**What was so important you needed my assistance?"** Wulf asked.

Danny turned to the bed. **"This is my little sister Danielle. She's a halfa like me but she's too weak to defend herself at the moment. Can you look out for her and get her to the ghost zone if you see someone you don't like?" **

"**After everything you've done to protect me from Walker. I'll crush anyone who comes for her." **Wulf replied.

Maddie put her fingers under her chin. "Walker, I got Walker, do we know a Walker?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so."

Danny shook his head. **"No! If something comes you don't like you grab Danielle and Cujo and then claw your way into the ghost zone, Wulf, I think whatever got Danielle is very powerful and very dangerous. So don't fight, Ghost Zone. And please stay invisible so you don't freak out the doctor's and the nurses." **

Wulf nodded before turning invisible.

Danny walked over to Cujo and picked the dog up putting him next to Danielle. "OK Cujo, I need you to stay out of sight and protect Danielle can you do that please?"

"Arf"

The little green puppy laid down and snuggled into Danielle before turning invisible.

"Thanks guys." With Danielle taken care of Danny turned to Valerie. "It's time to go. It should be here by now."

* * *

Danny walked through the hospital Valerie, Jack, and Maddie right behind him until he got to the stair way at which point it became a mad dash for the hunters running up the steps.

Valerie shouted. "Danny shouldn't we be going downstairs?"

Danny shook his head. "No, our ride is on the roof."

Jack gasped for breath trying to keep up. "What gives with Danny we have proof he can usually barely keep up with a man in his fifties."

"He's properly motivated." Maddie replied at the moment. She knows Danny is brilliant at things as long as he properly applies himself.

Danny opened the roof Valerie and Maddie right behind him. Jack enters last gasping for anything that might be air.

Jack looked to the two teens. "That was inhuman."

"Or a sign to lay off the fudge." Maddie replied before she turned around. "Holy..."

Valerie looked at the rooftop and her jaw dropped seeing the jet. "How did this get here!"

Jack looked at the Fenton jet. "How did Danny activate the op center cycle through blimp mode and into jet mode halfway across the town?"

Danny held up his phone. "I have some of the greatest friends." He put down the phone. "Val, I'm going through a ghost portal. Last chance to change your mind."

Valerie could only smile. "Thanks Danny but I've been in the ghost zone before remember."

Maddie's eyes widened. "She's been in the ghost zone!"

Jack shook his head in disbelief he always thought of taking a ship into the ghost zone. He never thought his son would beat him to it. "She said remember Mads, I think that means Danny has been in there too."

Maddie put her hand to her head wondering how they've been so blind to the life their son is living. "That's it, I am microchipping Danny as soon as this is over!"

Valerie held her arms out as Danny quickly grabbed her realizing she was about to transform. "What are you doing?"

Danny shook his head. "Valerie the ghosts are under truce day rules, they won't attack us and if one does all the ghosts will stand against the attacker. So if you attack one the entire ghost zone will attack us."

Valerie smiled awkwardly well that's one bullet dodged. "So you're not changing for a fight either?"

Jack smiled hearing this. "Oh my god... Danny is a ghost hunter! He's just a lot more informed then us! You think we can get him to teach us some things when this is over!"

Maddie shook her head but smiled with a bit of pride thinking if the Dalv weekend is any indication maybe Danny is like Jazz, a ghost hunter at heart but keeps it well guarded to try to avoid her and Jack's reputation.

Danny shook his head. "No reason to. Humans in the ghost zone have the advantage, besides I have no reason to pick a fight right now. Come on."

The two teens ran into the jet Valerie looked around seeing Fentonwork designs and Jack Fenton at the wheel. "Hey, I found your dad!"

Danny shook his head and hit a button as auto Jack deflated. "Not quite, strap yourself in. This is going to be a rough ride."

Valerie quickly hopped in followed by Jack and Maddie.

Jack sat down to take a moment as the realization hit him while Maddie was sitting down. "Maddie, we're going into the ghost zone."

Maddie couldn't help but smile as the realiztion hit her and grabbed her husband's hand seeing a life long wish about to come true.

Danny laid the infintiy map on the navigation system. "I hope this works. Map, take us to the portal closest to Frostbite."

Danny backed up seeing the controls of the ship glow green as Auto Jack sprang back to life from his compartment reinflating in the cockpit.

Auto Jack's eyes glowed green as he said. "Course accepted thank you for flying Fenton jet and please pass the fudge."

Maddie and Jack could only smile as Danny took his seat and the jet blasted off. Her grin got that much bigger seeing the portal appear big enough to swallow the jet. And this is the biggest one off their biucket list.

* * *

Author Notes

So, with the exception of Urban Jungle, Boxed up Fury, and D-Stablized. I only watched season 3 once I assumed it was the next year since reality trip ended on a summer break followed by the hiatus from hell. Everyone is a year older then in canon in this from it.

As for Valerie's calm at the reveal. I think she knew in the show after D-Stabilized she saw Danielle go human with a sharpie and a picture of Phantom Danny's secret gets blown wide open. It would also explain her not doing anything in reality trip.

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Time in the ghost zone.


	3. Into the Zone

Maddie looked out the windows in awe. How long could they have taken this trip but never did. She looked out in quiet awe seeing the black zone with neon green doors scattered all around. She has so many questions and wonders how easily Danny could have answered them. Maddie looked to her youngest and just saw a far off look in his eyes.

Valerie turned to Danny and saw the far off look in his eyes that wasn't there a couple minutes ago. "Hey, are you OK?"

Danny emptily chuckled. "No, I realized something." He held up the boomerang for emphasis as Jack and Maddie looked at it. "This was in the lab. Me and Jazz keep it well hidden because the only thing it ever finds is me. Which means that monster doing everything today was in the lab. Val until a couple mutes ago I thought my parents had just run off. What if... what if they were first?"

Maddie's eyes rose seeing how quickly you can make that connection. "No, no, Danny we're right here! " She tried to put her hands on his shoulders and of course fell right through to the floor. She got to her feet and swung in full fury with both fists trying to hit something, anything to give Danny some sign they're there but each fist simply went right through it as once again she fell to the floor this time crying.

Jack walked over and held her as he frowned. Danny thinks they're dead while their just victims of their own... of his stupidity.

Valerie shook her head. "They're not dead."

"And how do you know that?" Danny asked.

Val smiled a bit dark but it's reasonable. "Easy." She pointed to the infinity map. "This guy is showing you his handy work. If your parents are hurt we'd have known it by now."

Danny nodded seeing where Val is coming from well at least he can hold out hope for now at least.

Jack smiled hearing her logic. "Wow, smart girl."

Maddie smiled in relief with her son's smile.

Valeire thought on things. "So, Danny, did you ever tell you parents about, well, you know."

Danny smiled a bit seeing a nice bit of somewhat normal conversation. "No, they'll just assume the worst most likely."

Valerie thought on it. "You sure about that."

Danny just took a breath the one downside about Auto pilot you can't say you're too busy flying. "No, they learned it twice before, they accepted me the second time."

"What!?" Both Maddie and Jack shouted. How could they forget something like this?

Valerie looked at him confused. "Wait, how did they learn your secret and forget about it two times. Even to me that's bad parenting."

Danny laughed at the outbreak. "Yeah, well the first time was out of everyone's hands and I chose to erase their memories along with the rest of the world for the second time."

Valerie's eyes rose in surprise at that announcement, "Wait, the whole world knew!"

"Yeah, Freakshow and his wonderful toys." Danny replied sharply.

Valerie's face dropped. "Um, when the world found out, did I... do anything?"

Danny shook his head. "It was only for a day or two and we mostly had to deal with the idiots in white. Thank you for not doing anything."

Valerie smiled glad she knew to talk to Danny before declaring him a monster. "You're welcome, not that I can remember it." She leaned back in her seat. "So if they accepted you why did you erase their memories? That desperate to keep the status quo?"

Jack wanted to know too. If they accepted his secrets why would he tamper with their memories of it.

Danny shook his head. "No, I got a nice new scar on my butt about two seconds after I made that decision. I didn't do it to keep anything going I did it to protect them from Plasmius, my dad in particular."

Maddie couldn't believe this. She doesn't know who Plasmius is but when she gets her hands on him she's going to rip him apart if Danny is so scared of him he has to alter memories and lie to his parents.

Jack frowned hearing this. They learned the truth and Danny was so scared of this Plasmius guy he had to take it away from them. "Danny, why did he not come to us? We should be fighting this guy together."

Maddie took him by the hand. "Next time we will."

Valerie looked at him curious. "Which one's Plasmius?"

Danny looked at her trying to figure out the wording. "Blue skin, he's like a a mix of Dracula and creepy Grandpa. Really has it out for my dad which made it funnier when Dad cleaned his clock and threw him into the zone."

Maddie listened to the description trying to put a picture on this guy.

Jack's eyes rose getting the picture and showing he's not always an oaf especially when it comes to his kids. "The Wisconsin Ghost! If I had known I would have ripped him apart instead of throwing him into the zone!"

Valerie turned to him. "Didn't he help us against Pariah Dark?"

"Self preservation, and self gain." Danny answered. "He took me out of the suit and took it for himself along with getting rid of Dark."

Valerie paled at that declaration. "You mean he has a suit that allows him to boost his strength a hundred fold."

Maddie and Jack had horrified looks to match.

"Had one." Danny assured her. "Me and Jazz destroyed it later."

Jack smiled hearing that. "Both of our kids fought this guy. So, why does Jazz get to learn his secrets, help him fight this creep but not us."

Maddie frowned not sure what to say.

Danny got to his feet and walked to the closet of the ship and pulled out a winter jacket from the shelf and threw it to Valerie.

Valerie took a moment looking at the jacket. "I'm not cold Danny."

Danny smiled. "Just making sure we're going to the ghost zone equivalent of the North Pole so better safe then sorry."

Valerie didn't say a word and put the jacket on. "So, you're here a lot aren't you?"

Danny took a seat next to her. "More then I'd care to admit. I'm here with Sam and Tucker mapping out the zone." Danny flicked the screen with his fingers but nothings happening. The temperature should be free falling by now.

Valerie looked down and saw an endless swirl of green water. "I don't see how you'd compare this to a North Pole."

Danny looked down to the floor and shouted. "Auto Jack step on it! Hurry!"

* * *

All four leaned back as the ship went even faster before coming to a stop over a block of ice that couldn't be more then the size of a neighborhood. Danny quickly ran right through the his seatbelet and to the door hopping down to the ground.

Jack blinked at his son's burst of speed. "I didn't even see him unstrap himself."

Maddie wasted no time and ran right out with Danny. Valerie right behind her with Jack trailing the pack.

Danny took a look at what used be boarders of Ice as far as the eyes can see. Now he can almost see the very little boarders of the Far Frozen as he shakes his head looking at the assortment of yeti limbs. Danny can only scream at the destruction left in this thing's wake before shouting in a panic!. "Is anyone still alive! Kooler! Freeze Fang! Frostbite!"Danny just fell to his knees deflated.

Maddie frowned looking at her youngest about to break. He hasn't learned anything from them has he.

"Whelp! Over here!"

Valerie ran to the new voice Danny right behind her. They both came to a stop seeing a ghost in a big mechanical suit with a glowing green mohawk Skulker and what would look like a teenager their age with pale white skin and blue fiery mane of hair Ember. "You!" Valerie stretched her arms out

Danny quickly put his arms around Valerie stopping the suit. "Truce day, Skulker is the one who taught me about it."

Skulker nodded looking down at the ice. "And it would seem someone has broken it."

Valerie glared at the hunter not forgetting that he locked her up in here with Danny. "Who's to say we're not looking at the monster right now?"

Skulker glared at her. "It's a wedding day Huntress. We take the day off!" Skulker turned to Danny in a growl. "Other wards I'd have the whelp's pelt on my fireplace."

Jack glared at the ghost. He should have known there wasn't a good one in the lot. He comes near Danny again he will rip him apart just like at the fishing trip.

Danny turned to Skulker. "Or the more likely scenario I vent my frustrations at this very bad day by playing kick the can with your skull!"

Maddie smiled seeing Danny stand up for himself bit surprised given school though.

Ember whistled so loud that the zone itself echoed as everyone held their ears. "Alright, break it up dipsticks! Skulker didn't attack anyone as a matter of fact he put the flames out before the last of the far frozen can burn."

Danny turned to Skulker with a smile. "Didn't realize Freeze Fang meant so much to you after her lips froze on your head."

Skulker glared at Danny. "She's a fellow hunter, and a friend like Kitty is to you, nothing more."

Maddie looked to Danny not believing he's friends with Kitty if she's thinking of the same girl ghost.

Danny's cheeks turned red and the two turned to the girls Ember in particular with a glare.

Ember stared at the two not even backing down. "Hey, I did something so bad at a truce party I got Walker, the Observants, Pandora, and Clockwork all to agree to name a rule after me. I look back at that with pride."

Ember saw the two still staring at her to the point that Danny's eyes turned green. She was so juiced that day from everyone in the zone chanting her name she zapped herself "I'll also point out that unlike you two who kissed friends when my whammy went off. I kissed Pointdexter! And the reason we have a truce day today is because Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were right next to each other when it went off."

Ember turned to Danny and frowned. "We were going to get help and then you showed up. Everyone we found is in the center of the island you might be able to say goodbye before they fade."

Danny's eyes lit up in fear before running. He'll get there in the time it takes to transform.

* * *

Danny ran to the center of the island, his parents following behind him and as Ember described it's like a medical hospital after a bomb went off hearing several of the yeti groan and whine in pain each missing something. "Frostbite?"

"Great one, I am over here." A reply came

Danny ran over just in time to see a torso with three sides gushing ectoplasm.

Maddie held her hand to her mouth seeing the sight. "My god, it's just like Danielle."

Danny looked at him. "Hey, you're going to be OK alright, just hang on."

Frostbite looked to the right of him telling Danny where to go. "The thing that attacked us it left that as a message to you."

Danny shook his head. "Don't focus on that right now OK."

Frostbite chuckled. "I lived a full afterlife great one. I have no regrets."

Danny took a vial of ecto dejecto from his pocket he was saving in case Danielle crashed at the hospital and popped the cork.

Frostbite fidgeted back. "What is that?"

"It's something that's going to heal you." Danny replied.

Frostbite shook his head. "No great one, use it on one of my tribe."

Maddie and Jack's eyes widened in surprise seeing how noble this ghost was willing to give up his existance just so someone else in his clan can continue on. They would have never thought any ghost had that in him.

Danny shook his head trying not to let a tear drop having no clue what to do as the ecto dejecto was snatched out of his hands by Skulker. "What are you doing?"

Skulker pulled out a weapon from his back, strapped it to his wrist and aimed up while loading the dejecto in watching the liquid seemingly sizzle. "Trying to save them all instead of just one."

Maddie looked at the ghost in surprise not thinking one like him had it in him.

"That's... awfull noble of you." Danny/Maddie said.

Skulker centered his aim. "I can't hunt one if they all fade away."

"That's a lot less." Danny/Maddie replied.

Danny and Valerie watched with interest as Skulker fired his weapon. They watched as a projectile hit the sky and exploded releasing green mist into the air that rapidly started to drop down.

Danny wrapped an arm around Ember and the two disappeeared.

Jack blinked trying to find his son again. "Well, that's nice of the girl ghost."

Maddie turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack pointed to the nothing. "She turned him intagible incase whatever happens with the dejecto makes Danno's infection worse."

"Skulker if that suit has vents you might want to lock em up." Danny's voice stated from nowhere.

Skulker snorted. "Nothing you make can hurt me whelp."

Val felt the msit hit her but leave no effect her clothes aren't even wet and just watched the show as the yetis rapidly pulled themselves together several more reofrming in the new ocean of ectoplasm as thier heads rose out of the water.

Frostbite stood up with one arm on his new legs seeing his clan quickly reform and rise up from the ocean joining the others.

Freeze Fang got to her feet and stretched out her new arms.

Skulker smiled seeing her for a moment only for her to get taller, good medicine. "As I told you whelp your weapons have no effect on... Did Freeze Fang grow again?" Immediately Skulker's skull shot off his body like the cork of a champagne bottle.

Danny reappeared with Ember laughing her butt off holding her sides. Maddie smirked she couldn't blame the girl for losing control with the sight in front of her as she tried not to laugh.

Jack looked down at Skulker's skull and saw pair of little legs kicking about struggling to get free of his new metal prison.

Skulking turned intangible while he kept kicking trying to free his arms and legs but the suit always turns intangible just like the rest of him. "Whelp! Whelp! Little help!"

Valerie put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh too loud.

Ember pointed at her boyfriend's situation. "Oh my god, It's like I'm dating Winnie the Pooh in the honey pot."

At this Danny and most of the Yetis lost it filling the Far Frozen with the sound of laughter for the first time today.

Frostbite remained quiet silently moving his one hand until he came to a stop with a smile. "Bless the Ancients, everyone is present and accounted for." He breathed in relief turning to Danny. "Once again great one, we are in your debt."

Danny shook his head. "You helped save my city from turning into a literal urban jungle we're even. Besides don't be so quick to thank me Frostbite I'm pretty sure whatever attacked you guys only did it because of me." Danny looked at his friend the Yeti with a blue stump. "Besides, the dejecto didn't restore everything."

Frostbite looked at his arm as ice fromed around creating a skeletal arm followed by a thicker layer of ice for the arm muscle. "Wounds inflicted by Pariah Dark rarely heal easily great one. As for the demons that attacked our realm you would never send them, so don't take responsibility for the actions of others."

Danny frowned looking at the sole glacier that is the current Far Frozen. "But the labs and everything else that was here."

"Can be rebuilt." Frostbite said as he put his arm out pointing to his clan. "These are the Far Frozen's greatest assets and because of you and Skulker everything else can be rebuilt like the last time Pariah Dark was freed."

Jack looked on in shock seeing a ghost anyone would have run from try to comfort on what his son viewed as a failure on his part. Ghosts they're... they're no different then anyone else. There are creeps like Skulker, teenagers with a rebellious streak like Ember, and some that just want to do good like this Frostbite... maybe even Phantom.

Valerie looked at the happy Yetis a moment before she looked down seeing a remote singed silverish black with a tiny paper on it saying '2/3'. "Hey did any of you furry guys drop this?

Frostbite shook his head. "No, one of our attackers did. I tried to tell the great one but he was more concerned for my well being."

Maddie looked at the remote interested. "That looks something that could be Fenton Tech."

Jack shook his head. "No, it looks too sleek to be Fenton tech... also it doesn't have the name Fenton anywhere on it."

Danny took the remote off Valerie and looked at it for a moment and pushed the off button seeing if the sensor would at least light up but nothing. "It's broken whatever it is, kind of looks familiar. Was anything on it?"

Valerie held up the tiny paper. "Just a note that says two thirds."

Danny thought on it before drawing a blank. "I got nothing, did anyone see what did this?"

Kooler stuck his head up in the crowd. "I was on lookout great one so I saw it. It was a dragon, it moved so fast it was like a tornado. It moved so fast it looked like it had more heads then one. Three, maybe even four,"

Danny though on it for a moment worried. "Did it have blue fire?"

"Purple" Kooler replied. "I couldn't even throw a punch before it got one of my legs. I'm sorry guys"

Danny's eyes widened for a moment before he schooled his expression. "It's OK Kooler, you tried and it gives me a place to start looking. If you guys need it I can help rebuild before I go."

"NO!" All the Yets except Frostbite shouted.

Maddie looked at them in surprise. It's like when Jack volunteers to do something not ghost related.

Ember laughed she was about to leave becaause of how cold this place is, glad she didn't. "What did you do them?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I froze them." He put up a finger. "One time while I was learning."

Maddie looked at him well at least he's learning but what was he learning to freeze people with? Was there an ice gun here that worked on ghosts?

Freeze Fang scowled at him. "One time my fuzzy foot! It was twelve times! In one day! If the whole kingdom didn't owe you for defeating Dark I'd hunt you!"

Ember looked to Skulker who was finally free of the helmet smiling at the Yeti warrior before she quickly grabbed the tiny ghost in the palm of her hand. "I've had enough of this place and everyone in it. Come on Skulker let's go home." The two vanished in a swirl of blue flames.

Maddie smield seeing the ghost get jealous real quick and disappear. Although even that outburst was further proof of how wrong her and Jack's work is. Ember's time in Amity Park was about glory seeking not running form the attention or even jealousy.

Danny turned to the Yetis. "So, that's a no on help?"

Frosstbite smiled seeing his clan nervous. "You want to help us great one. Stop the Dragon and watch the map until we can rebuild our home.."

Danny nodded in acceptance and walked to the Fenton jet. "Val, we're leaving." Valerie followed him back to the jet seeing he took the pilot seat this time and not Auto Jack as Jack and Maddie boarded the ship.

* * *

Valerie looked and saw Danny at the cockpit flying at peace for now. "Figured you would use the map trick again."

"Where we're going is tricky, if I use the map it might actually leave us in the middle ages." Danny replied.

Valerie paled at that. "So, you know dragons?"

Danny nodded. "Two actually, Dora's not that bad... and might have a thing for Tucker. The other is all bad and tried to forcibly marry Sam until Dora got involved. But I get the feeling Sam left parts out."

Maddie shook her head. With how close those three are it's no surprise Tucker and Sam know Danny's secrets and odds are helped protect them.

Jack kept his eyes on the zone almost hypnotized by the colors. They've been flying for twenty minutes. "It's nice here."

Maddie nodded in agreement she figured they would have been attacked by now. "Yeah"

Jack looked around getting ideas in his head. Maybe turn the Specter Speeder into a full out bus for a field trip. Though according to Danny this truce might be the one thing stopping hostile attacks so, maybe not.

* * *

Danny bought the jet in for a lanidng as he got to his feet Valerie right behind him. Jack and Maddie followed the two out and their eyes widened a the sight. Unlike the Yeti's block of ice, this was a kingdom with all the trimmings. Buildings, clothes, if everyone didn't have blue or green skin you'd assume you were just back in time."

Danny looked around before saying loudly. "I'm looking for Princess Dora!"

One of the people turned around seeing the sight of him. "Sir Daniel, I believe she's in the castle just come on we'll take you to her."

Danny and Valerie quickly hopped into a chariot with Jack and Maddie and the four were off.

One of the others turned to him. "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

Danny thought on it for a moment before answering. "Is Prince Aragorn still in his cage?"

The man thought on it. "He should be. No one in the kingdom wants him out yet."

Valerie kept her eye on the all encompassing castle they're quickly coming to. If she was still an A lister she'd probably be complaining this castle wasn't hers already.

* * *

Danny hopped out and helped Valerie out as the two walked into the castle Jack and Maddie walking behind them. The group walked into the throne room. Seeing a blond haired woman in a white dress sitting looking through a row of dresses. "Is this a bad time?"

The woman turned to the new voice in a pleasant surprise. "Sir Daniel, how good to see you. Are Lady Samantha and Sir Tucker here as well?

Danny shook his head. "No, it's just me. Valerie meet Princess Dora, Dora meet Valerie"

Dora turned and saw Valerie. "I know of the lady Huntress." She spat out acidly.

Valerie looked at her surprised. "How do you know who I am? I just met you."

Dora never took her eyes off her. "A good ruler always knows of the dangers to her subjects. I wouldn't be the first ghost of this time she attacked."

Jack turned to Valerie. He wonders if he has a reputation like she does. All ghosts tremble before Jack Fenton.

Valerie looked at her. "I attacked Fright Knight because he was trying to gift wrap my town to the Ghost King. As long as none of your subjects attack Amity Park I have no reason to retaliate." She's putting a hold on ghosts unless they people first after today.

Dora nodded in acquiesence and pulled out a pink dress that would have burned Sam's very soul until the ghoost threw it aside. "No, I'd look like a giant cupcake. Not a statement made by royalty."

"What's with the 27 dresses anyway?" Valerie asked.

"As a ruler of a kingdom I pretty much have to attend to the wedding tonight." Dora turned to Danny uneasy. "Does Sir Tucker have a date tonight?"

Danny smiled at that. "Not that I know of, besides I thought you wanted me to take you to the ball."

Dora looked to him a bit red. "Well that was a lifetime ago when I was desperate to be free of my brother which I am thanks to you and lady Sam. Also you embarrassed yourself and killed my interest in you by going with that shallow wench Paulina."

Danny smiled knowing he was just having fun with her. "Speaking of your brother I need to see him and I need to know if you still have his amulet."

Dora waved off one of her assistants whom quickly dropped the next dress and ran upstairs. "Follow me Sir Daniel."

* * *

Valerie looked at Danny confused as they followed Dora. She's had enough of this "OK, why are you Sir Daniel?"

Dora smiled. "Because my brother was a vicious, shallow dictator whom went as far as trying to have a human bride just to have something to flaunt over other ghosts. Speaking of why weren't you in the Amity High beauty pageant young lady?"

Valerie shook her head. Always thankful her hunting gave her an out despite Starr's objections. "Wasn't really my thing."

Dora nodded. "Sam won the competition as a joke while prisoner in our kingdom Sam started a revolt against my brother and Tucker and Danny came to her aid ultimately helping me defeat my brother and free my kingdom of the dark ages. In gratitude I had them all knighted over the summer."

Jack wiped a tear from his eye. "You hear that Mads our boy knighted before he can even have a drink."

* * *

The group walked down the steps coming to a stop in the basement. Valerie was surprised to see it more accurately described as a dungeon. "Whoa, you have a dungeon?"

Dora smiled. "Just because my kingdom is growing in time again doesn't mean crime has stopped. Most people prefer to serve their time here or tending the land as opposed to Walker's prison."

Danny cringed. "Definitely better then Walker's prison by the way what he charge you for usurping your brother?"

"8,000 years if he can ever get me in his prison. And my brother's immediate return to the throne despite how much no one wants it because." Dora took on a horrible southern accent. 'those are the rules and laws darlin' She went back to her normal voice. "I'm almost afraid to ask what your sentences are." Dora replied turning to the other two.

Maddie frowned her son wouldn't have a record ghostly or human.

Danny smiled thinking it over. "Well let's see Valerie is currently sitting at 2,000 years in Walker's prison if he catches her. And her dad is at 100."

"What! I was framed then! I don't even know this guy!" Valerie complained.

Danny nodded. "Yeah but you 'illegally' entered the ghost zone twice now and your dad put a real world drone into the ghost zone."

Valerie grinded her teeth. "I was kidnapped by Skulker the first time and didn't know any of this the second time."

Danny quickly changed his voice to a god awful southern accent. "Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse to break them punk."

"I will have order and obedience in my prison and the ghost zone as long as it serves me." Dora finished in just as bad as an accent.

The two ghosts laughed followed by Valerie realizing what ghost they're mocking.

Jack and Maddie were even laughing now.

Maddie wiped a tear from her eyes she couldn't even understand Wulf and she knew the werewolf ghost hated this guy. Also to see Danny smile they welcomed the levity. "Aw, that was good."

Jack agreed laughing. "Whatever happened to that drone anyway?"

Maddie caught her breath. "A ghost crushed it in a bear hug asking it to be his friend."

Valerie turned to Danny. "So, what's your sentence."

The Fenton parents stopped laughing seeing Danny go into his version of Maddie's scientist mode.

Danny stoppeed thinking of everything he's done. "Well, let's see, dropping real world material into the ghost zone, multiple illegal entries into the ghost zone, leading a prison break from the ghost zone, assaulting the warden multiple times, assaulting officers multiple times, sneezing in front of the warden, aiding and abetting Wulf, aiding and abetting Dora's insurrection and apparently stealing Plasmius' personal 'property', oh and assaulting the Warden again when he tried to arrest me for stealing Plasmius' personal property. At the very least I have a 100,000 years."

Valerie stopped and turned to him intrigued because of the fight against Dark. "I gotta be honest until today I thought Plasmius was your dad."

Danny recoiled in his own skin as him Jack and Maddie all shouted. "WHAT!"

Dora pointed to the cage saving Valerie. "Sir Daniel, we're at my brother's cell."

Danny regained his focus there's more important things to focus on besides that bleach inducing image Valerie put in his head as he looked at the dirty white haired former ruler of the kingdom. "Aragorn"

"Prince Aragorn, I will have my kingdom back one day."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sure, in the mean time who else has yours and Dora's amulets."

Aragorn looked at the halfa confused. "What do you mean those amulets are royal heirlooms passed down through the generations, though my sister squanders hers."

Dora's eyes rose in hatred. "Agree to disagree, brother."

Danny looked at him confused if their heirlooms. "Any other family I should know about it. Ones wth a black medallion?"

Aragorn smiled even if there was one he wouldn't tell him.

At that Dora's handmaiden came running down. "My lady, Aragorn's medallion it's gone!"

Danny turned to the fallen prince. "Who has it?"

"Doesn't work that way." Aragorn replied.

Danny reached through the cell and grabbed the man. "Who else knows about it?"

Jack and Maddie watched nervously seeing the cold in their son's eyes.

Dora quickly grabbed his arm. "Danny, you can't it's a truce day."

"I don't care!" Danny shouted. "Someone is using his magic to go after everyone I care about leaving nothing but destruction behind."

Aragorn laughed. "Old school, I respect that."

"Respect what?" Danny shouted.

Dora looked at him and seeing the conflict. "Answer the question brother." Seeing Aragorn not moving the slightest. "Danny, one time only."

"Wait, what?' Aragorn asked only for Danny to smash his head into the steel door to a resounding crash . "OK, OK, it's one of the oldest strategies there is when your enemy can take to ground, leave him no ground to run to."

Danny thought on it for a moment a familiar terror rising in him. "Or leave me with no one but myself take everyone I care about away. No!"

Jack looked at him and saw his youngest turn pale at Aragorn's words. "What did that filthy ghost do to him!"

Maddie tried to hug him seeing the look of fear and panic but her arms went right through him. "I hate this! I wish we could be seen again!"

Valerie looked at Danny's face even when masquerading as Fenton he was never this scared. "Danny, are you OK?" She watched him turn and run right through the wall. "Danny!" Valerie turned grabbed his hand and went right after him running through the walls as well.

Jack's eyes widened. "How did they do that?"

Maddie' shrugged but touched the walls. "Jack humans are ghosts in the ghostzone come on."

Jack smiled seeing Maddie run through the wall. "Banzai!" He immediately ran through. Following the teens as Danny runs right for the jet.

* * *

Valerie, Jack and Maddie barely got in the jet in time as Danny started take off as Valerie hobbled to her seat.

Valerie can't believe how quick he got the jet off the ground. "Danny what's going on?"

"Nothing good" Danny stated flatly as the jet immediately took off like an arrow pushing the jet's top speed.

Jack's eyes widened seeing his life flash before his eyes. He really should have visited Vladdie in the hospital more. "Maddie, if we die, I love you!"

"Ditto!"

Valerie stayed calm in her seat not seeing a reason to freak until her eyes widen. "Tower"

"I see it." Danny assured her calmly.

Valerie finally panics shouting. "Tower!"

"I see it!"

Valerie watched as the Fenton jet goes right through the tower. "Oh, neat"

Danny smiled. "I'm not going to wrap it around a telephone pole this is just quicker then getting there myself."

Maddie looked at him confused. "Yeah, that seems pretty obvious."

Jack stuck his head out the door taking in the zone it's beautiful and he will be making trips here now that he knows he can.

Valerie looked out the window amazed how peaceful the place is with how quick they're going. Valerie looked up and saw something as a mix of a castle and a grandfather clock.

* * *

Maddie and Jack started paying attention seeing the speeder slow down. "We're landing who do you think we're going to see now?"

Jack shrugged. Each minute realizing how distant their son is truly keeping them.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck a growing determination in his eyes as he got up and walked to the freezer and took out two half gallons of ice cream.

Jack's face distorted seeing the two cartons. "Blugh"

Maddie turned to him. "Something wrong sweetie?"

Jack shook off some very bad memories of when he had some. "It's Sam's ice cream Top Soil with soy milk."

Maddie's face scrunched up.

Danny opened both boxes showing a Fenton lipstick blaster from the looks of it but red and not green.

Valerie's eyes rose. "I didn't think Manson would wear something so bright on her lips."

Danny smiled. "She wouldn't these are weapons against ghosts. Designed by Tucker and funded by S- sa friend."

Maddie looked at the lipstick blaster she was wondering what happened to those two missing sticks. "They look like normal lipstick blasters and we don't have red ectoplasm

Valerie looked at him offended. "No offense Danny, but don't you think I'd have better weapons for this?"

Danny shook his head. "Not like this. These weapons are powered by blood blossoms, not ectoplasm. They are the only weapons we ever made to... you know."

Valerie didn't question another word and took the blaster.

Maddie looked at Danny concerned why would he and his friends make a weapon capable of something like that when his realtionship with ghosts seems a lot better then theirs is. She also needs to look into these blood blossoms.

Jack shrugged his shoulder and followed Danny and Valerie out.

* * *

Danny stopped at the door disappointed. "Great, now he's kicking me when I'm down now."

Valerie looked at the door. "Well, maybe he really is doing that and just didn't know you were coming."

Danny shook his head and ripped off a sign that says 'gone fishing' right off the front door. "No, he's the ghost of time, Clockwork knew I was coming."

Danny walked right into the place stamping his feet. Valerie right behind him looking at the wide assortment of clocks and hourglasses.

Jack looked around seeing cavemen, knights, and some sort of bad space themed music video. "Who's haunt is this?"

Danny walked up to the main room and saw a Fenton Thermos on the table. He quickly grabbed it and shook it.

Valerie was surprised to see Danny doing this in the middle of nowhere. Well he's lost it. "Danny thaat's not helping right now!"

"Who's out there!" The thermos shouted in a baritone.

Danny stopped shaking the thermos in surprise. "Wait! You're still in there!"

"Who did you think was in the thermos!"

"Honestly, I figured you either overpowered Clockwork and threw him in there or told Klemper you'd be his friend if he let you out and then played a round of 'hide and seek'." Danny answered

Valerie looked on at the very unique conversation.

Danny slammed the thermos down on the table as it laughed.

"Man, I'm going to have to remember that play the next time that frozen idiot stops by." The thermos replied.

Danny glared at the inanimate object as his hands closed into a fist. "You get out of that thermos I'm going to shove you right back in."

"With what?" The thermos asked. "Your lipstick blood blosom blasters." Danny, Valerie, Jack, and Maddie's eyes all rose as the thermos continued. "Damon and the idiots in white tried to use something like that against me. How many guys in white did you see when we met? Honestly I'm pretty sure I took some body parts off Damon as well."

Jack and Maddie paled. The guys in white were the best aorund and this ghost from the sounds of it slaughtered them. They must have wanted it kept secret.

Danny paled at the threat. He thought blood blosoms would be an ideal way to stop him and from the sounds of it they do absolutely nothing.

Valerie paled at least it was a different Damon. She doesn't know what this monster is but she doesnt want it near anyone "How many, how many people!"

"Valerie, do you keep track of how many cows you kill for the burgers you flip."

Valerie aimed her lipstick blaster.

"No!" Danny quickly pushed her arms into the air and the blaster gave Clockwork a new sun roof.

Valerie looked to Danny. "Why did you do that?"

"Because as long as he's in the thermos we're safe. Earth is safe. The ghost zone is safe." Danny replied.

"This won't hold me forever. Perhaps you can't tell but one day I will break free!" The thermos replied.

Danny turned to it as his eyes glowed neon green. "Perhaps you forgot, I beat you before!"

Jack looked at his son's eyes. Looking back he's seen it happen before today and always just brushed it off. Must be a side effect of the infection whenever he's angry. They really need to do an exam of him when this is over

"Clockwork beat me!" The thermos replied. "You, were just a weapon that he took pity on." The thermos laughed. "Or do you not remember the flames?"

Jack watched as Danny growled and a white circle shot out from him before disappearing just as fast as Valerie tackled him to the ground. "What was that!"

Valerie got him up. "He's just trying to get you angry enough to break the thermos. Come on!" Valerie got him up and pushed him up the steps.

Maddie glared at the thermos. What sort of monster was inside it, He even almost got both of them to let it out. "I swear as soon as we're back to normal I'm going to fix your ecto dejecto and pour it in that thermos to the brim."

Jack turned to a noise upstairs sounding like a congested breath and instantly became concerned. "Takes me back. Maddie, does that sound familiar?"

Maddie nodded. "It's Danny trying to be too tough to cry." She hadn't heard it since Grandpa Fenton died. "Yeah, that thing in the thermos can wait."

* * *

Valerie got to the top of the steps and Danny just crumbled to the floor. Valerie took one look at his face and saw a freaking labrynth of emotions going through his face. "So, thermos 2 ghost hunters 0. Who's in there anyway?"

"Worst ghost I ever fought." Danny answered.

Valerie looked at him as Jack and Maddie came up the steps. "Even worse then the ghost king?"

Danny nodded. "At least with him I just needed power armor. Him just..." Danny shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Val asked seeing him stare at the floor. "I'm just gonna..."

"It was the CAT test." Danny answered as he leaned back. "I was busy hunting ghosts all week I couldn't study and after a fight with Box... Box Ghost I ended up inadvertently walking away with Lancer's answer key."

Valerie looked at him surprised. "Did you cheat?"

Danny leaned back thinking back snorted at his past behavior and selfishness. "I was planning to. After the year I had it felt like the world owed me one so I deserved a free break."

Valerie sat down next to him Jack and Maddie on the opposite side. "You didn't get to cheat though."

Danny shook his head. "No, because before I could, I ran into that monster down there. He decimated cities, people anything that got a laugh from him he did no matter who he hurt on earth. In the zone he tortured ghosts forcing them to exist on in empty lives shells of their former selves. When I met him he decided it was my turn to suffer. He wanted to kill everyone I cared about. He trapped me in the ghost zone and posed as me to take the CAT and made no effot to even hide the fact he was cheating." Valerie went to speak up remembering that day but Danny cut her off. "Let me finish, it will make sense."

Valerie only nodded as Danny continued. "Lancer knew he was cheating and so he called 'me' and my parents to the Nasty Burger. Guess he wanted to make a point that since I cheated this is what the future held for me. Tucker, Jazz and Sam got there tried to warn them that the Nasty Burger's sauce was unstable. That's when that thing strapped them all to the side of the building."

Valerie an employee of the Nasty Burger got the entire spiel about how Nasty sauce was highly combustible and Tasty Burger got the new name from the nasty burns new cooks would get from it. "Oh god... how... how did you get out of the zone?"

Danny sighed. "Vlad Masters"

Valerie smiled an ear to ear grin. "Huh, told you he was a good man."

Jack smiled hearing Vladdie helped Danny when they needed it most. Maddie couldn't even help the grin seeing the first sign in a long time that their old friend is still in there somewhere.

Danny looked at her trying to bite his tongue. "We will discuss that at a later date. Anyway thanks to him I got out and made it back a couple minutes before the boiler would blow. I hit him with everything I had the specter deflector the ghost guantlets and he just walked right through all of it and beat me like a child."

Maddie frowned but it made sense. If it got by her and Jack, Danny would lose as well seeing they use the same weapons and he doesn't have the fighting prowess she does. In fact now that she knows Jazz and Danny are hunting. Something like Fenton martial arts night will be a thing when this is over.

"He's right though I didn't beat him. I essentially sucker punched and trapped him in the thermos before he could recover." Danny explained. "I ran to them trying to get back there in time but... I was too late. It was like I was just there to watch them burn. It was only for a couple seconds, but I still remember the heat and the fire. It's a nightmare I'm guarunteed to have at least once a week."

Maddie and Jack paled at that for whatever reason it is they don't remember they're glad to be free of those awful memories.

Valerie looked at Danny. "So... how are they still alive."

Danny looked to all the screens in the place. "Clockwork, the ghost of time he saw how hard I struggled against him and decided to give me a second chance and I'm not wasting it. No one remembers what happened at the Nasty Burger and I threw myself at Lancer's mercy regarding the test.

Valerie smiled hearing that and hugged him to give him support she'd probably go mad from memories like that. "Good ghosts, so, what are we doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "Waiting for Clockwork I guess. Since it's not the one in the thermos I'm back at square one"

Valere took the remote control out of her pack. "We still have the two thirds remote control that thing left us in the Far Frozen."

Danny quietly took the remote and looked it over again. "I'd swear I've seen this before. I just don't know where. This is driving me crazy!" The two were cutoff by a new voice.

"So, that's how it's going to be?"

The four turned around and to the surprise of three of the people there see Vlad Masters on one of the screens in Clockwork's tower.

Maddie watched as Vlad pulled out a very similar remote from his pocket. "Why would Vlad have the remote?"

Vlad smiled smugly. "Have you forgotten with the press of a button I can end your resistance once and for..." The remote was swiiftly hit with a green ecto beam beam.

Danny's face went paler then most of the ghosts in the zone. "Oh no, please no."

Valerie turned and looked at him. Amity's greatest hero moments from a panic attack. "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny held his head fingernails trying to dig into his skull. "Tucker went over the base files he said that her immune system would destroy them in a week or two but we never took into account how much Plasmious might have modified them."

Valerie looked at him. "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny shook his head. "The message, we got it wrong. It wasn't two thirds the message is two out of three." He pointed to the screen. "That's one" He pointed to the remote in his hand. "That's two, whoever is doing this must have the third one. We have to get back to the real world, right now."

"What does this remote do?" Valerie asked.

Danny frowned. "It activates a bunch of micro robots in Jazz's blood that will destroy her from the inside. We gotta get her to the hospital now!"

"No!" Maddie shouted horrified. Why, why would they not ever go to them about something like this? "Jack, we have to get those things out of her."

"How, we just found out about them." Jack said feeling absolutely worthless.

His only daughter is in trouble and because of his stupidity he can't react as he wants to and help her.

Danny and Valerie ran down the tower and for the jet.

"Hope the hospital has one heck of a tech guy." Valerie joked as Danny came to an abrupt stop.

"Val wait!" Danny ordered.

Valerie turned to him. "What are you doing we don't have time for..."

"I'm not going with you." Danny answered reaching into his pocket and pulling out the infinity map. "You gotta go to Amity alone."

"Why?" Val asked surprised.

"Because if I go with you. I'm just going to say goodbye." Danny explained giving Val the map. "If I can move fast enough I can save her."

Maddie turned to Jack. "Stay with Danny I'm going with Valerie."

Jack turned to her. "Danny can take care of himself I should be there with her. Besides this truce day seems to apply for all ghosts so Danny's safe."

Maddie glared at him. "Not all ghosts! If that lunatic attacks we'll at least know what it looks like. We can't leave either of our kids alone today you stay with Danny and I'll stay with Jazz."

Jack nodded in understanding.

Valerie didn't say a word and just focused as Red circled around her and fast enough her suit formed around her and she quickly jumped on her board.

"Thank you for everything today." Danny said

Jack took a moment to collect himself. "No wonder why Danny knows so much. Not only is he his own hunter he dated the Red Huntress."

"Focus!" Maddie shouted while hopping on the board.

Valerie looked at Danny. "How do I use this thing?"

"Map, find Jazz in the present!" Danny shouted.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa..." The map quickly took Valerie and Maddie through the zone exiting a natural portal.

Danny took a moment but quickly realized. "Jet's still quicker." Danny wasted no time and jumped right out the window of Clockwork's tower going right through the jet and landed in the cockpit.

Jack immediately jumped after him. "Banzai!" He landed in the cockpit seeing Danny already has the jet in the air. Wherever Danny is going Jack can only hope it's in time. For his family's sake.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

Not the best with OCs

So how long have ghosts just been ecoplasm in Danny Phantom it's weird seeing there's origin stories for most of them when they were alive.

Up next: The Golden Era


	4. The Golden Era

Vlad Masters sat at his office. Some days were harder then others like today. He sat on the phone trying to be ready for anything that lies ahead. "No look, I know it's complicated, but, the pay is good as long as the job gets done... No, come on, Brett, you were one of their best men... surely you can convince the Green Bay Packers to sell to me at a top dollar price."

Vlad shook his head hearing the reply on the phone and the other call. "Oh, blue cheese. Brett I got a call waiting please hold." Vlad switched lines. "Mayor Masters speaking"

"Mayor Masters this is Angela Foley at Amity General."

Vlad arched his eyes at this curious call. "As in Tucker's mother?"

"That's right. I'm at Amity General and I was wondering if you had a way to get in touch with Jack or Maddie Fenton in case of emergencies."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Why what happened to Danny or Jasmine, are they OK?"

Angela took note of that. Only the two kids. "Danny and Jasmine are fine."

Vlad thought on it Jack doesn't have any parents left, Maddie's mother is in another country. They have little friends outside of him. Maddie's sister is across the country. The closest thing to a relative he can think of is... "Is this about Danielle?"

Angela took a breath of relief. "I thought I was losing my mind when it came to her."

Vlad smiled. "No, nothing that drastic but what's going on with her."

Angela sat at her desk. "Well, I gathered up the paperwork to discharge her but Danny can't legally sign her out of the hospital."

Vlad smiled, honestly he can't believe she survived all this time. He'll have to find out why for the perfect clone. "I'll be right down."

* * *

In the ghost zone a pirate ship stayed it's course for something fun... A skeletal parrot sat on a child's shoulder and his eyes could only widen seeing what's coming their way. "Captain?"

The kid ghost Youngblood had a smile ear to ear seeing a challenge for the first time today. No time to turn or arm the cannons to stop this jet. "Ramming speed!"

Youngbloood could only smile seeing the incoming collision until the ship flew right through his pirate ship. He turned to Bones. "You could have warned me it was a real world item."

Bones shrugged. "How would I know?"

Danny stayed in the cockpit pushing the jet for all it's worth. "Come on, go, go ,go!"

Jack watched a piece of the ship fall off from the extreme speed Danny was pushign the jet in.

Danny watched in confusion before a smiel spread over his face. "Engine failure... come on just a little further" A determined look spread over his face.

Jack looked at him confused. They're going to die.

* * *

Jazz walked into Amity High at the change to 3rd period she walked up to a familiar set of lockers only to see one boy in a red hat and a goth girl. "Sam, Tucker, don't tell me Danny's in trouble again."

Tucker shook his head. "No, but he's going to be, he's already blown off two classes. And will be joining me and Sam in detention for a week."

"What you guys get detention for?" Jazz asked.

Tucker glared at the goth girl. "Yeah, what did we get detention for Sam?"

Sam groaned. "Lancer caught me with my phone trying to call Danny during class. And then took I took Tucker's to try again."

Jazz turned to Tucker. "So, why are you in trouble?"

"And I quote 'I didn't stand up for myself''" Tucker replied.

Jazz thought on it and decided to check her phone. She listened to a message from Danny and quickly hit the dial button.

* * *

Danny was surprised at this and heard the phone. Of course he was at the hospital all day no signal. He smiled seeing who it is and quickly answered.. "Jazz!"

"Danny, what was so im... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack's eyes widend in panic as fist grinded into his palm that monster waited for Jazz to talk to Danny so he could hear her scream. Danny can have what's left of him, he gets first dibs.

"Jazz!" Danny pushed the vehicle a little more. Valerie hurry!

* * *

Tucker and Sam watched horrified as Jazz fell to the floor thriving, glowing so green she's practically a night lite as her cell phone exploded to pieces from being thrown high and down a stairway.

Sam turned to him terrified. "Tucker do something."

Tucker tried to grab her but with how violently she moves she easily kicks free still in pain as the screaming continued quickly drawing a crowd. "Damn you Lancer can't even call!"

They both turned as despite the struggle someone easily lifted Jazz into their arms. Sam looked up to see the unmistakeable jacket of an A lister with black hair and green eyes. "Kwan?"

Kwan turned to the group of students gathering and spoke up. "Unless you want to get wailed until you graduate you're gonna clear a path now!" Like the Dead sea with Moses the students cleared a path to the exit. "Sam cellphone back pocket call an ambulance this is beyond the shool nurse."

Sam ran right behind Kwan Tucker a bit behind as she reached out and got the phone. "Whoa!"

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Um, Kwan has a type." She now knows why he and Star didn't work. The four made it out the door Jazz still screaming her head off as the ecto glow gets worse and she screams louder.

Tucker made it outside and took one look at the traffic jam right outside the school. "You've gotta be kidding me. I can't make fun of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton anymore they're apparently one of the few parents in town with jobs."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "How is an ambulance supposedd to get into any of this?"

"Kwan!"

The three turned their heads seeing the Red Huntress float down on her hover board.

Valerie looked at Jazz this is bad. "Kwan, give her to me, now!"

Maddie's hands went to her mouth is that screaming glowing girl, that's Jazz? "Baby hang on your brother's going to fix you right up. Just please, stay with us."

Sam looked at her. "And how can we trust you? I know who you are, and who you work for."

"Because Danny trusted me enough to explain his black and white trick. Is that proof enough" Val finished.

Sam's eyes widened. "You..." Valerie only nodded. "Kwan, give Jazz to her now!"

Kwan quickly handed Jazz off to Valerie.

Tucker turned to her. "What's going on?"

Valerie made sure she was in good and tight to not drop her. "She's being poisoned on the inside with micro robots. We'll be at Amity General!"

Tucker took a moment thinking as Val took off micro robots. Vlad's bots haven't left yet! "Paddle! Val paddle! Paddle!" She's just as quickly out of sight. "We have to get to the hospital."

Kwan ran over to the bike rack and quickly unlocked three.

Tucker looked at him. "You have a skeleton key to all bike chains?"

"All A listers do." Kwan replied. "Dash just never saw Danny as one so he just gave him the ice cream thing. So pick your bike up and let's go."

Tucker frowned now he knows what happened to his bike in 6th grade.

* * *

Valerie quickly fiied through the air and landed at the hospital as Maddie fell on her butt form the board disappearing as Valerie's ghost hunting gear disappeared as she ran in with Jazz. "Someone help!"

Mrs. Foley looked up and ran over not again! "Valerie, please tell me this isn't Danny!" Afraid he picked a fight with whatever went after Danielle.

"No, it's Jazz. She has some sort of machines inside of her that are doing this to her."

Angela laid out a stretcher as Valerie put her down as they rushed into a room hearing the screaming non stop she put her fingers on her neck . "How long has she been screaming like this?"

"Since I found her at least." Valerie replied. "What's wrong?"

"If we can't calm her down I'm afraid her heart may not be able to take this non stop." Angela answered as Maddie fell to the floor in distraught. "Did she say anything? Anything that can tell us what these are?"

Valerie shook her head. "No, Tucker was shouting at me something but I couldn't make it out and didn't want to turn back and waste any more time. "Waddle, Daddle..."

Angela's eyes rose. "Paddle!"

Valerie nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Angela ran over to the supply table and pulled out a steel case. "My boy's a genius."

Maddie looked at the box and saw a crash kit. "You sick freak!" She tried to punch Angela but her hand went right through her.

Valerie turned in shock at the defib paddles. "If you hit her with that you'll be doing the bots job for them."

Angela shook her head applying two squares to Jazz. "Not at low voltage shock it will hurt but it will also short circuit the machines and buy us much needed time." Angela put the two paddles on Jazz and shocked her as her body spasmed but the results were instant as the green light died down and powered to a crawl as Jasmine stopped and caught her breath breathing at a normal rate again.

Angela shook her head seeing Jazz's finger's start to glow a bit and checked her vitals.

Valerie looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Angela nodded. "From the looks of how fast it's spreading again we broguht her three to five minutes before she's screaming in agony again and a couple minutes after that."

Valerie looked at her. "What about X-ray?"

Angela shook her head. "She won't hold still long enough and her body can't take another shock.

Maddie quietly cried in the corner no one can help Jazz

* * *

Danny floored the Jet for all it had left until it came to a complete rapid stop smashing Danny and Jack into the mirror as the Fenton men bounced off the reinforced glass and fell to the floor.

Danny smiled from the floor that quick a stop can only mean one thing, he made it.

* * *

Kwan, Sam, and Tucker made it to the hospital and just dropped the bikes as they each ran up into the hospital.

Tucker looked around and saw an orange skirt near a door. "There!"

Sam turned to him. "How'd you know that was Valeire."

"Pleading the 5th." Tucker immediately replied.

Tucker ran right into the room. "Mom! How's she doing?"

"Not good any sec..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jazz shouted as the pain fully resumed.

Maddie shook her head no. "No Jazz! Please!"

Above them a swirling green portal emerged as three people hopped out. Danny, a ghost, and then Jack as the portal rapidly closed.

Sam looked at Danny he had a pair of ghost guantlets on a ghost catching device attached to one of the guantlets and a fenton bazooka in the other hand but not much different. She looked over and saw a ghost with a mullet and glasses. "What is Technus doing here?"

"What he agreed to do." Danny answered.

Technus waved his hand as Jazz's mouth opened and a trail of blackish ash in appearance left her mouth and formed a ball in Technus' hand. "Child now!"

Danny aimed. "Is that all of it?"

"Yes, do not question Technus' prowess in all things mechanical just do it." The ghost replied.

Danny rapidly fired full bore with the bazooka as the ball was hit and started shifting between black and green before it crrumbled to now smoking charring green ash.

Technus turned to him impatient. "Honor your deal ghost child."

"Fine, but I don't have a better way to send you back at the moment." Danny replied flipping a switch and aiming the bazooka at Technus before firing into his stomach as a portal fromed around Technus sucking him back into the ghost zone.

Danny walked right over to his sister and gently lifted her up. "Jazz, Jazz, come on Jazz, open your eyes."

Jazz whimpered sleepily. "Five more minutes dad."

Danny quickly hugged his sister tight as She grumbled. "Danny I was having this nice..."

Jazz took a moment when Danny kissed her on the cheek and stayed in the hug. "Sam, Tucker" At that the two joined. "Oh, what the, how bad was it that Sam's hugging someone?"

Jack ran over and tried to join the hug not remembering a time in years either kid was this affectionate and just fell right through them. "Man this sucks, stupid ghost research."

Valerie shrugged and joined the glomp. She lost her mother at a young age losing a sibling is something she'd never want for Danny. "A ghost nearly killed you with nanotech left in your body."

"Plasmius!" Jazz growled. "I'm going to take that cheesehead and put him through a grater."

Danny smiled. "Don't think you can do that much damage with a cheese grater."

Jazz smiled in acknowledgement. "No but I can grab a pair of ghost guantlets and throw him through a wood chipper."

Danny's mouth dropped along with everyone else's. Maddie and Kwan both had smiles at the threat until Maddie said. "That's my girl."

Danny turned to the last high schooler here. "How long has Kwan been here?"

Sam looked over. "Actually Kwan helped us. If it wasn't for him we might not have got Jazz out to Valerie in time."

Danny heard this and turned to the A-Lister. "Thank you Kwan I owe you big time. Anything you need I can help with."

Tucker nodded. "Same here"

Kwan looked at them. "But I bullied you guys for years."

"You helped save Jazz." Danny replied.

Kwan looked at the group he'd never get this with the A listers. "Yeah. But."

"You helped save Jazz, why are we still talking about this." Danny asked.

Sam looked at the group seems like a good as time as any to ask. "Yeah, glad Jazz is alive but how the heck did you get Technus to help you?"

Danny shrugged. "It was a truce day he needed someething to do, and" He let out in a quiet whisper. "I might have given him the op center."

Jazz's eyes shot out. "You did what! Danny! Mom and Dad are going to kill you!"

Jack smiled. "Never prouder actually an ops center can be rebuilt."

Danny shrugged. "Yup torn apart molecule by molecule."

Angela's eyes widened. "Have they actually..."

"Confidentiality." Danny replied bringing an end to that line of questions. "Besides to kill me they'd have to show themselves to strangle me. So I welcome the attempt at this point."

Angel stopped his parents didn't know maybe she should tell them in secret Danny is technichally still a minor. "OK, but for now let's get Jazz in with your other sister."

Jazz's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Whatever got you hit Danielle first, she's resting upstairs." Danny replied.

Sam shook her head. "So she's finally back in town."

"Yep" Danny smiled.

Jazz looked at her brother but she'll let him explain later.

Angela looked at the group she's pretty sure everyone but Kwan knows. "Yeah, about Danielle I called in Vlad he'll be here any minute now so we can discharge her out of the hospital. Jazz we still need to run a x-ray on you make sure evrything is truly gone." She looked at the group and with the exceptions of Kwan and Valerie everyones mouth is as wide as a fish. "I messed up didn't I?" Tucker just face palmed.

"You did what!" Danny shouted.

Angela shook her head. "I thought it would be best to get Danielle out quick given her and yours condition and I can't get in touch with your parents. If I kept looking I'd have to call CPS."

Danny shook his head different ghost then he planned to use this on but he's set. "OK everyone get to Danielle's room. I'll deal with Vlad when he gets here." He hands the bazooka off to Sam.

Tucker looked at it upset. "Why does Sam get the Bazooka?"

"She has accuracy and athleticism." Danny answered.

Tuncker groaned. "That's fair, but I still say I need a weapon too."

Danny put an item in his hand. "As you wish."

Tucker opened his hand seeing a blood blossom lipstick blaster.

Sam's eyes widened as she gasped. She thought Danny would only use these if the King got free or Evil Dan escaped. "Danny, how bad was today?"

"Bad"

Tucker felt every ounce of fight and funny leave him. "You heard the man everyone upstairs."

Danny turned to Angela. "Where is he coming in from?"

"Front door" Angel answered seeing Danny immediately take off.

Jack and Maddie followed behind their son in confusion not understanding any of this.

"Mads, why is Danny so hellbent on keeping Vladdie out of all of this. He helped Danno beat his ultimate enemy?"

Maddie shrugged not sure what to say. "Those two are just complicated around each other and time has not helped."

Danny looked around and saw Vlad wasn't here yet do he grabbed a magazine and sat in fron of a mirror. He looks at the cover and sees Danny Phantom. "Good picture"

* * *

In the hospital room Danielle started twitching her fingers as her eyes opened. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh, what happened?" She felt something lick the side of her face. "What the?"

At this Cujo showed himself and kept licking.

"Oh!" Danielle started laughing as the dog licked her as everyone came into the room.

Jazz looked at the girl she's a spinning image of a younger Danny except for one big change.

Angela looked at the two of them. This is definitely the first time they've met or Jazz is really mad at her baby sister.

Danielle looked at the girl she spent enough time in Danny's room to know her name. "Jazz"

"Danielle"

Danielle looked at her surprised. She seems mad at her but she doesn't know her. "Did I do something wrong to you?"

Jazz nodded. "Last time you were in town you only visited Danny would have liked to meet up with my sister."

"Sorry" Danielle replied. She really hadn't give much thought on it this time. "Anything I can do?"

Jazz walked over. "You can stick around this time."

"But..."

Jazz shook her head. "Let me worry about mom and dad." At the very easiest she can say she's a Danny from a parallel universe that came out of the ghost zone and with her parents they'll buy it hook lin and sinker.

Angela smiled seeing the two sisters reconnect.

* * *

Danny looked at the mirror and sure enough Vlad came in. Danny watched as Vald walked to the elevator.

Danny quickly power walked behind him as the ghost guantlet opened up at the fingertips revealing a set of claws on each hand.

Jack let out a whistle. "Maddie since when did you make such a mean pair of ghost guantlets."

Maddie shook her head. "I didn't, I thought you did."

A new thought entered Jack's head. Sharp metal claws and Danny's about to confront Vladdie. "Danny no!"

Danny pushed Vlad into the elevator the mayor's head bouncing off the wall and Danny punched the camera breaking it and pulling the fire alarm bringing the elevator to an immediate stop between floors 1 and 2.

Vlad turned around only to be stabbed in the chest by Danny's new gauntlets.

"No!" Maddie shrieked in terror seeing the scene. Before looking away how did Danny get this bad. She knows they had issues but multiple stabs through the stomach is a horrible way to go.

Jack shook his head until he saw no wounds on Vlad and Plasmius on the other side of Vlad. "He didn't, Vladdie was overshadowed Danny just saved him."

Maddie turned to the stunned ghost. "Plasmius!" The ghost she hates the most is two feet from her and there's nothing she can do.

Danny moved his hands in seperate directions sending Vlad Masters to the left and Vlad Plasmius to the right. "I thought we should chat."

Vlad smiled getting to his feet. "You can't stop me Daniel. Not physically because it's a truce day."

Danny stretched his right arm out and the machine abocve the gauntlet fired a net trapping the still stunned Plasmious. "Doesn't look like I'm going to be punching a ghost."

Vlad smiled clever loophole when it comes to a halfa. "And legally you can't stop me from taking Danielle out of here because Jack gave me the power to."

Danny shook his head. "I can easily stop you legally imagine this." Danny held out his hand imagining the byline. "Fruit loop mayor kidnaps best friend's youngest. Danielle doesn't have a birth certificate"

Vlad growled. "Perghaps you have forgotten but I made Danielle! I made her brothers! And the perfect son you stole from me. Danielle is my creation from a year of work."

Jack looked at Vlad surprised. "What?"

Danny looked at him. "You might have signed the checks to have her made but perhaps it esacaped your insufferable ego but biologically you made Danielle out of me. So biologically Danielle has nothing to do with you. She's the child of Jack and Maddie Fenton!"

Maddie's jaw dropped and she thought on it. "That, that can't be right."

Jack shook his head. He knows he can forget things on a yearly basis. He knows he's not always the most attentive husband but he would notice something like this. He would notice how far over the line his friend went. "Maddie, that, that can't be true can it."

Maddie shook her head. "It would explain a lot of things though. When I looked at Danielle I see Danny. When I looked at her I felt something familiar I was looking at my child, our child."

Jack smiled. "Well, getting her to move into the house just got a whole lot easier with you on my side."

Maddie looked to Jack. "She is part ghost."

Jack shrugged. "No one has control over how they come into the world Mads, just what they do in the world. But... this is a lot."

Vlad awkwardly threw a punch without his ghost half Danny easily doddged it. Vlad turned around and Danny just pushed him to the floor. Twenty years with ghost powers and Danny had nearly caught up now he's merely toying with him. "Why do you hate me so much? I just wanted to give you a better life as my son. Jazz as my daughter! Ma-"

"You had a daughter!" Danny shouted though now he knows Vlad didn't do it. If he was going to hurt Jazz he would have done it during the clone wars. "A daughter that loved you and you threw her away. I would have helped, likely bitterly, but I still would have helped with the DNA if you had asked because Danielle had nothing to do with us. But she didn't match your perfect image."

Danny looked at him and thought the first question over. "Also I don't hate you. If I hated you I would have gotten rid of you with the ecto acne. I have fun pranking you but I don't hate you Vlad. I pity you."

"You dare pity me? I am Vlad Masters one of the richest men in the world."

"And what do you have to show for it?" Danny asked annoyed he can't just hit him full power because of a truce day. "An empty mansion and a cat. You see I thought about it for a long time first I thought your obsession was my mother, and then I thought it was me but that's not it, is it? You have it worst out of anyone your obssesion is perfection. The perfect life, at least what you think it is."

Maddie groaned hearing this all over again.

Vlad growled and rushed Danny getting his hands on the teen. "Your mother..."

"Was never in love with you for even a moment." Danny finished easily pushing Vlad back to the floor. "Vlad, I found a journal of hers when my parents sent me to clean the lab. It was dated from before they even met you. She was so in love with my father even then. It was never you."

"A paper from years ago a lot can change from one day to the next." Vlad replied.

Danny leaned on the wall. "When I had the Infinity map how long did you spy on us?"

"Infimap Daniel, at least get the terms right." Vlad replied.

"How long!" Danny shouted.

Vlad shook his head. "I don't know from the beginning I think."

Danny smiled seeing the lack of confidence. "So, you saw the other world we traveled to?"

Vlad looked at him. "What other world?"

Danny smiled. "We went to a world where my dad was hit by the portal accident instead of you. So you married my mom."

Vlad smiled seeing his dream realized he'll have to visit Clockwork after this. "See, she can love me."

Danny shook his head. "I said you were married. I never said you loved each other. My dad pushed my mom away after the accident afraid she wouldn't accept him. Guess it's a Fenton trait. After he pushed her away she settled for you. As soon as I talked dad into making a move she dumped you for him. It's always him."

Vlad crumbled to the floor crushed. "Why are you telling me this?"

Danny frowned. "Because I'm trying to help you. I"ve seen you as Vladdie before in the... ghost zone because of the map. Vladdie helped me get back in time to save my family."

Vlad growled and closed his fists. "That man's dead and buried."

Danny nodded. "Yeah buried under Vlad Master's bitterness and entitlement. You've isolated everyone from you. Pushed them all away. The person you hate the most is your best friend who is the only one that can stand you. All for what? A romanticized version of the perfect woman."

Vlad growled at Danny. "Madeline is perfect."

"You've clearly never went to the bathroom after her. There is a reason there is a bathroom on every floor of Fentonworks." Danny replied.

Maddie blushed and turned to Jack seeing hiss eyes concentrated desperately on Danny and Vlad to save himself.

Danny sighed. "You didn't look at anyone else, you squandered twenty years of your life on an obsession that was long dead before it started. Keep it up and you're looking at twenty more." Danny simply turned off the emergency button as the elevator started moving and he ripped the net setting Plasmius free who quickly shot back into Vlad.

Danny got out at the second floor and waited for Vlad's next movement. Vlad looked at Danny coldly for a moment before simply pusing 1 as the elevator door closed again. Jack and Maddie remained in the elevator making sure Vlad would leave as it went down to the first floor and saw Vlad out the front door.

* * *

Jack crumpled a bit and leaned on the wall. "Maddie, did you know about any of that?" There was no jokes no nothing he's in information overload.

Maddie sighed. "I knew, that Vlad had feelings for me, and I thought Danny and Vlad hated each other. But I had no idea how far it went."

Jack frowned at the thought. Vladdie hates him and he's not so sure that he doesn't hate him back. Jack took a breath and turned to her. "So, we have a new daughter."

"Made by Vlad from the sounds of it." Maddie added. "Doesn't change anything to me though. Unless she attacks us unprovoked she's one of us."

"Same, Fentons stick together." Jack sighed as he looked to the hospital magazines and of course saw the ghost boy staring back at him. "And to think a couple hours ago our biggest priority was taking him apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie turned to the ghost boy and smiled for a moment only to see green eyes staring back at her. If Danielle is their daughter biologically does that mean the ghost boy is Vlad's creation as well. She covered the white hair with her hand looking at a familiar set of green eyes.

Jack turned to see Maddie pale as a ghost. "Maddie what's wrong?" Jack watched his wife bolt for daylight. "Maddie!"

* * *

Vlad Plasmius flew right into his home in Amity Park and right into the ghost zone. What would Daniel know anyway? He was 15, he was an idiot. He'd say anything to keep him from what is rightfully his. Well he's going to get his doubts confirmed so he can rub it right in Daniel's face. Vlad flew to Clockwork's keep and landed with a calm landing entering the castle seeing the ghost himself cutting up potatoes with a fish cooking over an open fire. "Clockwork, I need..."

"To look into the past." Clockwork replied never taking his eyes off the knife.

Vlad noted. "Yes, to..."

"Desperately try to prove young Daniel wrong. That you didn't squander your life in bitterness." Clockworked finished throwing the sliced potatoes into a frying bed before starting to carve up another.

Vlad glared at him. "Then you already know what I'm going to ask next."

"Fly away Plasmius, there's noting good there." Clockwork replied.

"I need to see it." Vlad insisted.

Clockwork nodded and emptily hit the button on his scepter as Vlad watched the visuals on screen.

* * *

**A much younger Jack Fenton smiled with one last twist of the wrench. "Huh, victory for Fentonworks." **

Vlad cringed he almost had that mullet completely repressed.

**Jack walked over to a crib and saw a very simialr baby with black hair blue eyes and white pajamas as he lifted him up showing him the inactive ghost portal. "That Danno is your old man and your mother's life's work. Don't you think it will be interesting to see a ghost." Jack tickled Danny as the baby let out a laugh as he settled him back into the crib as Danny went to play with his ball.**

Vlad thought about it how did Jack and Maddie make the portal so quickly this time.

**Vlad hopped out from the side of the machine. "Assuming it works correctly and the right materials were used this time." **

"**I can only say sorry so many times Vladdie." Jack said somberly. **

"**And I've forgiven you." Vlad replied. "Just six hour straight work day and it's only 1PM." **

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Weakling"

**Maddie smiled activiating all the diagnostics. "Boys, we're ready." **

**Jack smiled taking the last plug and plugged it in only for a resounding spark then nothing as his face dropped. "What went wrong?" **

**Vlad frowned seeing the result he ran everything off his own portal. This should have worked "I don't get it. We'll go over it after the game. I'm not missing the Packers."**

**Jack smiled as the two went up. Maddie looked at the two with a fond smile as she went to get Danny out of the crib. She went to lift him up but then Danny slithered out and fussed more then happy with just his ball and crib. **

**Maddie went to grab him again only for Danny to cry until she put him back in and he went for the ball. "Alright little man, I'll be right back with eggs for lunch in a minute and then we'll see if you're still happy there or want food." **

**Danny happily smacked his ball until it went sailing out of the the crib as Danny leaned over reaching for it and stumbled out of the crib with a quiet thud to the floor. Danny ignoring the pain more focused on his current fixation walked over to his ball. He threw it with a happy giggle seeing it bounce as he followed it into the steel home in the lab. **

Vlad watched in horror seeing the ball bounce into the ghost portal and right into the on/off button turning the machine on. "Jack you imbecil!" Vlad got weak at the legs but was floating so no different. "That's, that's too young. Too young to go through something like that."

"Also too young to remember it." Clockwork countered.

**Vlad, and Jack watched the game with interest Jazz next to them in green pants and a yellow shirt until all three heard a horrifying scream from the lab and then only silence. Vlad, Jack, and Maddie all ran down the basement only to see nothing but the glowing green swirl of a ghost portal and an empty crib.**

**Jack looked at the sight truly horrified. "How did it get turned on please tell me we didn't..."**

**Vlad ran right at the portal as a familiar black ring** **to Jack and Maddie transformed him into Plasmius as he ran right through the portal. Once inside the portal Vlad took a breath of relief hearing a familiar cry and flew to it seeing a floating baby. Vlad went to Daniel and saw the baby as his eyes widened. "Whoa." **

**Where Danny was there was now a new baby with snow white hair, green eyes, and black pyjamas. Vlad wasted little time scooping up the new baby not sure if this is Danny's ghost or as he's desperately praying for at the moment a new halfa. "It's OK little badger, I've got you." **

**Jack and Maddie scrambled with designs for a specter speeder and took a breath of relief seeing Vlad fly out of the zone with a crying baby. Maddie walked stopping only for a moment to take in the white hair and green eyes. Maddie started walking again and took Danny from Vlad. "It's OK little man you're back with us now. You're safe."**

**Danny stopped crying at the familiar warmth. He smiled as a white ring went through him turning him back to her baby boy as all three took a breath of relief. Danny watched blue mist come out of his mouth and only giggled at it. **

Vlad watched the scene so what if Danny would be in his life a lot earlier. He wouldn't be his son.

* * *

**Vlad Plasmius moved quick like a streak the camera seemingly stuck on an extreme close up on his head as he came to a stop two men in white behind him on jetpacks. **

"**Ghost surrender yourself and your spawn for very painful experimants." Agent O ordered. **

**Danny slithered up from Vlad's arm revealing him to be 5 years old looking very similar to his first year self just smaller. He blew a raspberry which in this case also shot an ecto beam out of his mouth knocking agent O down. **

**Vlad stared at the boy. "Daniel!" **

"**Danny!"**

**A pink blast shot out from Vlad's other side knocking down Agent K.**

**Vlad stared at a four year old girl ghost that was like a youmger version of his form blue skin black hair, red eyes. "Amelia!" **

"**Amy!" The little girl replied. **

Vlad's eyes widened in shock that was his child all he needed was the name. He named her after his mother.

**Vlad flew the three away while the guys in white were licking their wounds. Vlad quickly descended down to Fentonworks as all three quickly swapped to human forms. Danny looking like his usual self only jean shorts instead of full pants. Amy switched back revealing red hair and green eyes in a white and flowery dress. **

**Amy waved over. "Hi mommy." **

**Vlad felt his stomach drop hearing those words as he turned around turning around seeing a big black square. "Honey" He let out a nervous chuckle. "You're here."**

Vlad turned to Clockwork. "Really?"

"Unlike most things you're about to see, there is still time for that." Clockwork replied.

**Danny turned to Amy. "Your parents are going to fight again huh?" **

**Amy nodded. "TV?" **

"**TV" Danny decided as they both ran into the house.**

**Vlad turned to his wife. "So, um hungry?" **

"**Oddly I'm full after watching the news." Vlad's wife replied as a red blade shot out of what might be her hand. "Want to guess why!?" **

**Vlad frowned Amy lost control mid flight and appeared visible. "It was an accident. Amy wanted to fly and there's nothing like flying in the human world." **

**Vlad's wife sighed as the blade disappeared. "Look, I know you want what's best for her. But you gotta be more careful because her and Danny's powwers are still growing and fizzling out. Not a big deal in the ghost zone but here, if the guys in white catch them..." **

**Vlad gave her a pointed look. "I'd die before I let that happen." **

"**And then they would be alone!" Vlad's wife shouted before calming down a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. Kids weren't even a physically possibility before I met you. Now, she's here and everyday... I'm going to be a big as Jack when she's 8 from over eating."**

**Vlad smiled. "I remember you only want me for my body. And I'll keep yours in shape." **

"**Not entirely false." Vlad's wife said with a smile and kissed him. **

Vlad smiled at scene it was like him and Maddie or at least how they should have been and maybe even could have had with someone else but he got rich and only wanted Maddie anyone else was just in it for his money... maybe Danielle would forgive him and maybe he doesn't know give him a chance to get it right.

* * *

**Vlad walked over to a tree stump that a seven year old Danny was currently sitting on. "So, your parents told you." **

**Danny nodded. **

"**It doesn't change anything little badger." Vlad assured him. **

**Danny frowned. "Sure it does. It means they're not happy with us anymore." **

**Vlad shook his head. "No, nothing could be further from the truth." **

"**If they were happy with me and Jazz they wouldn't need another one." Danny said. **

**Vlad smiled at the child's logic. "Or you and Jazz gave your parents so much love and happiness they know they can give it to another child. No ones being forgotten no one's being replaced. Your parents will love all three of you equally. Besides after what you did to Mr. Baxter for kicking sand at Amelia tells me you're going to be a great big brother when the baby gets older."**

**Vlad smied seeing the sudden hug. He just hugged him back. "So, I'm sure your dad could have explained all this to you. Why did you come to see me?" **

"**To beat you up." Danny said. **

**Vlad broke the hug. "Why?" **

"**Because the baby is your fault." Danny said. **

**Vlad looked at the boy confused. "How in the blue cheese is this my fault?" **

"**Mom said they've been trying to have a baby since you had Amy." Danny said. **

**Vlad's face dropped. "OK that's a conversation best had with your parents." **

Vlad's face started to drop in the real world. This Vlad didn't seem to have the money but he had a wife, a daughter, he had Danny like a son to him. What did he do? "I can still... I can..." Maddie got pregnant again and it hit him he really did cast her out of his life. "Danielle was always meant to be a Fenton wasn't she?"

Clockwork only nodded.

* * *

**The current day Danny Fenton walked with a teenage redhead right behind him in a black shirt and red pants. "I don't want to hear any arguments Amy it's the only way." **

**Amy shook her head. "Dream on Fenton, there's gotta be another way." **

"**There isn't." Danny said as they both changed to their ghost halfs Danny now has his embalem. **

**Amy ran ahead of him and cut him off. "Perhaps you forgot my dad beat Pariah till he was black and blue and nearly killed himself in that stupid thing. It accomplioshed nothing!"**

**Danny shook his head. "Vlad tried to kill him I'm not going to."**

**Amy looked at him interested. "And what are you going to do?"**

**Danny stopped. "According to Frostbite the coffin Pariah was trapped in can't be destroyed which means he has it locked away in his castle. If I fight him there I can lock him back in it." **

**Amy took a moment at the very least Danny has a plan that's a welcome change. "OK, but I'm the one fighting the ghost king. " **

"**Get real I'm older and stronger then you." Danny replied. **

**Amy let out a laugh. "Well, you're half right." At that two more Amys showed up cutting Danny off as Amy walked to the ecto skeleton. **

**Danny went to cut her off by the clones. "Amy wait, there's something I need to say that I might not get a chance to later." **

**Amy pointed to her duplicates not turning around. "Tell it to them." **

"**Real one or nothing." **

**Amy looked at him for a quiet minute before making a decision. She sighed as she walked past the clones as they lowered the wall. "OK, let's hear it." **

**Danny wasted no time and grabbed her with both hands and kissed her. Amy was shocked for a moment but deepend the kiss. She didn't notice herself glowing green or her duplicates disappearing. **

**Amy broke the kiss with heavy eyes as red ring formed changing her back to human. "What did you?" **

**Danny quickly caught her in a bridal carry and gently deposited her on the couch. "Sorry Ames, you're an only child and I'm one of three. And I love you too much to see you die using this thing."**

**Danny looked at the ectoskeleton knowing what he's in for.**

Vlad looked at the screen confused. "OK, I clearly didn't release the Ghost King this time what happened?"

"Klemper wanted the ultimate friend." Clockwork answered causing Vlad to face palm.

* * *

**Danny opened his eyes groggy and heavy seeing a hospital bed he's laid out on. He looked down and saw Amy asleep her head on the bed. He looked over and saw at least Vlad recovered talking with his wife and his parents outside. **

**Amy opened her eyes seeing Danny awake. "Good, you're awake, how many fingers?" **

**Danny looked at her. "One inappropiate one." **

"**Good." Amy stretched her hand out as a red ring turned into her ghost form and a blade formed on her right hand. "Now, did you mean everything you said while you were putting me on the couch or were you still trying to get me to lower my guard." **

"**Every word." Danny assured her. "I thought I could figure out how to say it in time never thought I would run out of time."**

**Amy had a gigowwatt smile as she went back to human. "Good, then I don't have to hide my feelings anymore either." She quickly kissed Danny. **

**Outside the hospital room. Jack paid Vlad's black square wife a large amount of money. Why couldn't the spooky girl confess her feelings quick enough. **

Vlad had a laugh seeing the scene. The smile almost takes him back. Vlad looked and saw Pariah Dark on the screen struggling against someone.

* * *

**Pariah struggled against a 25 year old Danny Phantom. Danny's gained muscle his suit now has more white up top the D is now a glowing green. "Your planet lies on the brink and they've wasted their best fighter on a hopeless battle." **

**Danny only shouted. "Dogpile!" At that three more Danny's shot out one grabbed Pariah's legs and the others each grabbed in arm allowing the main Danny to unleash a flurry of punches on the ghost king's head. **

**Pariah groaned in fury. "I've had enough!" His shout was enough to shake the three Danny's loose and crashing to the floor. The main Danny quickly took out a Jack of nine tails and quickly wrapped each lasso around the ghost king's neck. One of the duplicates was back on his legs as each of the other duplicates grabbed his arms and unleashed the ghostly wail right at his face.**

**Amy dropped out of the sky in ghost form with the mother of all red swords attached to her hand at 10 feet tall. Her clothes now a darker shade of black her hair now neon green from ectoplasm and growth of power**

**With his limbs all contained by Danny Pariah quickly put up a ghost shield at his head that the sword cracked but couldn't get through trapping it in place. **

**Amy growled trying tp push her blade through. "This is for you Dark from all the people of Earth and the zone." **

**Pariah shook his head. "You don't have the ecto energy left to push your attack little girl."**

"**Emergency button!" The main Danny shouted. **

**Amy nodded and in one quick movemnet struck out with her foot causing Pariah only one final thought. He should have wore a cup as he crumbled to his knees as Amy's sword entered his skull and the blade cut staraight down from skull to between the legs. The two halves of Paraih Dark split and quickly faded into ectoplasmic dust. Amy and Danny quickly collapsed to the floor as for the first time in a long time sunlight punched through Amity Park as they reverted to human forms gasping for breath Danny looking the same Amy with a short pixie haircut. Danny looked up with an almost ear to ear grin seeing the sun. "It's over, it's finally over." **

**Amy smiled seeing the sun unfiltered. "I forgot how beautiful it was. If you had let me do that ten years ago we wouldn't have dealt with this." **

**Danny looked at her she seriously went there. "That blade had a lot bigger multiplier then 100."**

**Amy shrugged from her spot on the floor she's too tired to move. "So, what were you and my father talking about. You said we'd talk after Pariah was dead." **

**Danny looked at her. "Seriously, he's not even dust in the wind yet, why now?" **

"**Why not?" Amy responded. "I've been waiting to have this converrsation for six months." **

"**Maybe over din..."**

"**Now!" **

**Danny crawled over a bit. "OK" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box revealing a gold diamond ring as tears started to flow down Amy's eyes. "Amelia Masters."**

"**Yes, Danny yes!" The two quickly kissed and laughed. "But not till after our coronation. I want something not political. Just for us and the family." The two kept laughing and sharing a stray kiss never any happier then that moment even if neither can move.**

* * *

Vlad turned away from the visions of the erased past. "Turn it off, just turn it off. I don't want to watch the wedding. Just turn it off!" Vlad walked the tower somberly until an idea came to him. "Send me back, let me fix my mistakes!"

Clockwork shook his head. "I can't. Halfass were always a blind spot to me. I didn't know of them till the observents ordered me to go after Danny. We're too far ahead now. The observeants will merely undo the changes we make to what they see as the 'correct' flow of time."

Vlad shook his head. "But Ame...:

"Has been lost to the flow of time." Clockwork cut him off. "I am truly sorry Vladamir, but saving her is beyond my power."

Vlad crumbled to the floor taking one last look at Amy as the picture completely leaves the tower. Here he is, Vlad Masters, one of the richest men on the planet. And what does he have to show for it, here is Vlad Masters beaten to the floor without a punch thrown as tears start to run from his eyes realizing what he's truly done with his life. Here is Vlad Masters owner of everything... and absolutely nothing.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews

I planned to have a little more with Jack and Maddie but seeing Vlad completely broken seemed like a better place to end the chapter.


	5. Revelations

Author Note

Did not expect the Golden Era stuff to be so popular. Thank you.

Amelia was just an OC I made for that part of the story

* * *

Maddie kept running as fast as her feet can take her, fast to... fast to anything. Just keep moving,

**_"Yeah, I know. After this morning all I needed was a sharpie."_**

Maddie kept running desperate to escape to feel a desperation for breath.

**_"You were beaten to a bloody pulp, putting that suit on would have killed you. I made the best choice I could because even with everything I know and I can do the suit nearly killed me."_**

Maddie kept moving maybe if she kept moving.

**_"No, I did it to myself, by accident and it was done to Danielle because it worked on me."_**

Maddie ran and tripped to the floor.

**"_My dad pushed my mom away after the accident afraid she wouldn't accept him. Guess it's a Fenton trait."_**

Maddie tried to hobble herself back up but fell to the ground again,

**_"Because Danny trusted me enough to explain his black and white trick. Is that proof enough"_**

Maddie just stayed on the ground a couple minutes later Jack showed up panting for breath. Fentons are a lot of things Strong, smart, but as him and Danny show they are not natural sprinters.

Jack gasped for breath taking a moment to recover. "OK, Mads, what was that about?"

"He's Phantom Jack..." She got out with tears in her eyes.

Jack looked at her confused. "OK, something about Phantom."

"He's Phantom Jack." Maddie repeated.

Jack turned to her. "Who's Phantom?"

"Danny" Maddie wiped tears from her eyes. "Danny is Phantom."

* * *

Danny walked up to Jazz's hospital room.

Tucker looked around and asked the unasked question. "So, how did the meeting with toucan Vlad go?"

Danny leaned back in the chair. "Fine, until I realized I got off at the wrong floor."

Sam laughed. "Why didn't you get back in the elevator?"

Danny shook his head. "Too good of a moment to leave it at to admit I messed up."

Danielle looked at Danny uneasy. "Is Vlad going to try to take me away?"

Danny thought about it. "Honestly, I don't know. Pushing and grabbing aside that was the most civil talk I've ever had with Vlad since I met him. But he's not going to do anything today Danielle you're safe with us."

* * *

Jack looked at Maddie he can't be hearing this right. "I'm sorry Maddie but that can't be right. You're telling me our son is a ghost. He's not. He's not dead!"

Maddie frowned looking back at their own stupidity. "Come on Jack. Focus on it like a scientist. The bruises, the falling grades, for the love of all even the name. That's not a secret identity, that's a call for attention."

Jack growled. "He's not dead."

Maddie glared at him. " I never said he was!"

Jack deflated and collected himself. "I'm just, sorry, just a new daughter, Vlad, and now this. This is a lot to take in."

"I understand." Maddie assured him. "Danny's not dead, From what I can gather he's like Danielle not ghost, not human, but something in between."

Jack looked at her concerned."How did you even grab on to this line of a theory."

"A picture." Maddie answered. "Valerie said she was able to figure out Danny's secret with a sharpie. Color Phantom's hair black and who does he look like today whenever he was ticked off."

Jack frowned black hair neon green eyes. "He's our son. B-But we love him. Ghost human or something in between. Why would he think he'd have to hide this from us?"

Maddie looked at him. "Sadly, it's not surprising. We're monsters to him Jack."

Jack shook his head. "No, we are not!"

Maddie looked at him. "Think back to after the accident how nervous he was, how he considered talking to us only to have Jazz, Sam, or Tucker cut him off. And then when other ghosts showed up. The things we... oh god what he said in hospital when he gave away the op center."

Jack crumbled to the floor and just let out an empty laugh. "Hey Mads, let's destroy the ghosts."

Maddie shook her head and replied bitterly. "No Jack, let's dissect the ghost."

"If I ever catch that ghost kid. I'll tear him apart... molecule by molecule." Jack finished. The Fenton parents just staying where they are beaten and defeated on the ground.

* * *

Danny finished recapping the day of pain that never ends to Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. "So any ideas of a lead?"

Sam shook her head. "Honestly, my line of suspicion begins and ends with Plasmius. Are you sure it's not him."

Danny looked to Danielle. "If Plasmius was going to use it he would have earlier."

The room turned silent as Kwan came back with snacks for everyone. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Jazz smiled. "Hospital bed not withstanding a lot better then when I got here."

Kwan smiled and put the food down. "Well, when your principal is also your mother she tends to find out pretty quick that you've cut class and while she's glad I got you to the hospital she also wants me back at school. So I gotta head back I'm glad you're doing better Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Thank you for looking out for me today."

Kwan blushed. "It was nothing um... bye." He quickly fled the room.

Danny looked at the two trying to figure things out but he has to look at the one important thing. It's still better then Dash.

Tucker thought over everything Danny told him. "Hey, what about Fright Knight? this whole day seemed to be pretty terrifying."

Danny shrugged. "Maybe, but this seems a lot more physical compared ot the last couple times we've seen him." Danny focused and closed his eyes. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked.

Jazz shrugged not hearing anything. "I'm not hearing anything what's it sound like."

"The wind... maybe." Danny answered as the sound picks up he headed towards the window Sam right behind him..

Danielle closed her eyes hearing it as a familiar dread ran down her spine "It's him!"

Two purpled three fingered hands reached through the wall pulling out Sam and Danny,

"Danny!" Danielle quickly let the white ring run through her as she went into Phantom form and flew at the wall stopping with an abrupt crash her butt and legs sticking out the wall. Any other moment it would be hilarious but for now. " It's some kind of ghost shield I can't get through!"

* * *

Outside Danny focused on Sam trying to find her in the sudden tornado he finds himself in seeing bits of purple wings and heads. He doesn't know if it's multiple dragons or one. The white ring appears around until a click is heard and Danny shouts in pain seeing the Specter deflecter wrapped around his waist as it shocks him.

Maddie and Jack ran to the tornado. The only two not running from it. It's not like they can do anything but they have to at least try seeing it grab Danny and Sam. They watched as Danny was seemingly forcibly throown out of the tornado and to the grassy floor breaking his fall. One arm stuck out of the tornado holding Sam by her waist. "I want you to watch this."

Sam shouted in excruciating pain as her body glowed green from the ectopalsmic onslaught.

Maddie and Jack rushed to Danny desperate to get the deflector off but their hands keep going right through it.

Maddie looked at him. "Come on Danny Sam's counting on you."

Danny twitched on the floor a green aura surroudning him from the shocks hearing Sam's pain but not being able to do anything about it. "Sam's... counting on me... SAM"S COUNTING ON ME!" Danny shouted bringing every ounce of ghost power he can for one particular goal as his eyes shifted from neon green to bright blue orbs with no sign of a pupil or eye color.

Maddie's eyes rose. "What is he doing?" She watched as Danny's body seemingly started to turn blue and Maddie herself started shivering from the cold Jack hugging her tight both sharing body heat to deal with the sudden frigid cold. .

The deflector finally started icing up and in a moment froze over completely. Danny stopped using his ice and just snatched and ripped the deflector clean off him. Two white rings shot through him quickly turning Danny into Phantom.

Maddie watched with a curious look it was a beautiful change. She just wishes they had seen it earlier and under better circumstances.

Jack looked at him and looked at the dragon tornado Daniellle tried to warn them about. The one that hurt Jazz. "Get him Danny. GET HIM!"

Danny flew right at the tornado's bottom while taking a deep beath and shouting at it with a ghostly wail as the tornado greatly reduced in speed and sent two Dragons flying out of it crashing through the parking lot.

Danny flew up at it only to be stepped on as the tornado came to a stop with Danny pinned to the floor by the dragon's claws on his foot and another dragon holding Sam in place attacking her non stop.

Sam shouted in pain completely lost in it. She doesn't feel much of anything else at the moment. In her boot hidden to everyone was an old scar from the past. Leftovers from Undergrowth's attack on Amity Park constantly hidden by her boot. The Dragon's attack inflicts the wound and on the cellular level is a whole different show as the dragon's attack jumpstarts the leftovers as internally her DNA was attacked by Undgrowth's ectoplasm rewriting it.

Externally Sam shouted as two green rings formed at her waist. Spreading throughout her body turning her into her Undegrowth's child form in a green plantlike dress and glowing green eyes with no pupils just orbs of green. The trees behind the Dragon holding her came to life and quickly grabbed the Dragon from behind freeing Sam as she she flew down. She reached down and under the concrete remains of the last fight with Undergrowth shot to life flying up through the concrete and attached itself at At Sam's wrist as she lashed the vine out like a whip strriking the dragon holding Danny in the eye freeing him.

Sam stuck her free hand out as Danny took it helping him up.

Danny looked at Sam surprised to see her like this and in control. "You said you had no memory of this."

Sam smiled at him. "And you said you never used your powers to spy on the girls locker room."

"The Dragons are getting up!" Danny shouted.

Sam took a breath of relief. She knew she was smart to hang on to that one. Good thing he'll never realize she bluffed.

Jack could only smile. "Nice save son."

Maddie glared at Danny. "There will be words when this is over."

Sam watched as the whipped dragon burned the tree to ash freeing it's partner. "Oh, I swear I'm going to plant like 10 of you when this is over!"

Sam stood back to back with Danny with his two dragons staring to move. "Please tell me you have a plan?"

"Plan, I don't even have a thermos," Danny replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Start small aim for the amulets." Danny replied as to the side of them a portal to the ghost zone was clawed open as Wulf stepped out with Cujo who immediately went to his monster form seeing his master in danger.

The Dragons looked at the new ghosts as one spoke with a beastly voice. "Wulf, haven't seen you in a long time."

Wulf looked at the dragon in curiosity. **(Do I know you?) **

**(You'll remember soon enough) **The Dragon replied in Esperanso.

A missile shot out of the portal and hit one of the Dragon's necklaces smashing it to pieces as the dragon's eyes shifted from black to red before disappearing. "Sorry that tacky jewelry was way too big of a target to pass up."

The remianing dragons turned to the sight of the Red Huntress leaving the portal. "V-Valerie, impossible, you'd never work with Danny, and after today Danny would never..." The dragons watched Danielle exit the portal. Two of the dragons disappeared leaving only one. "This isn't over Danny. You'll have your army and I'll have mine."

Danny blasted it with ectoplasm and watched as the final dragon disappeared in ectoplasmic smoke. But Danny knew it was only a teleport like Ember. "Yeah, and I'll be waiitng."

Sam smiled as she changed back to human form. "Not alone you won't."

Valerie smiled. "Never alone."

Jack smiled seeing his son fight ghosts for the first time and seeing that he is far from alone.

* * *

Jazz watched as everyone came back into the hospital room. "Sam, Danny, are you guys OK."

Danny nodded. "Live to see another day... mostly."

Sam shook her head. "It wasn't your fault Danny. What happened, happened, I'm OK and happy I can help more actively now."

Tucker looked at the two confused. "What's going on?"

Sam looked at him uneasy. "Undergrowth stuff is back, but I'm in full control this time."

Tucker looked at her and frowned. Danny has powers, Sam has powers, Valerie has gadgets, this is crap. He doesn't get to keep his powers and his tech pales in comparison to Valerie. "So... not... fair."

Sam looked at Tucker. "I'll tell you what buddy the next the big bad is here we'll let him grab you and electrocute you and see if something happens!"

Danny leaned back in his seat thinking things thriough. "Might need to ask Mrs. Foley if she minds three a month now."

Angela walked into the door seeing everyoine together and quietly closed. "Three of what now?"

Danny looked at her and scratched the back of his head uneasy. "Um mine and Danielle's condition... Sam kind of has it now?"

Angela looked between the two with an icy stare hearing more then enough grumbling from Tucker about how he's the only one that realizes he's a third wheel at movies. "And how exactly did she get it?"

Sam looked at her uneasy. "Hey! Attacked outside the hospital and then... I went through some changes... does she know."

Tucker turned to her surprised. "Mom, do you know?"

"Know what?" Angela asked. "I just want to make sure Danny, Danielle, and Samantha are healthy."

Danielle looked at them confused. "Wait, why am I going to a doctor?"

Danny shook his head. "To make sure what we have doesn't get us completely."

Danielle nodded in quiet understanding no complete ghost she's happy as a halfa. "So what happens when this is done. I mean I'm..."

Danny looked at her. "We're going home, worst case scenario Desiree then home. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Looking back I should have asked for Desiree's help last year."

Jack looked at his son confused. "What would this Desiree have to do with Danielle being welcome in our house?"

Maddie emptily shrugged.

Sam looked at him. "Desiree likely would mess with it."

Danny shrugged she'd likely not give his parents the new memories leaving them in a house full of proof Danielle lived there and Danny could easily work with that with a simple overshadowing. "I could have handled it."

Jazz looked at Angela in basic pants and a shirt. "So, where are the doctor scrubs?"

Angela deflated and sat down in her seat. "That's the thing, I'm off duty now. When I was on duty I could lose the paper work when it came to your parents. But since I was forced off in an hour they're going to call again and when they don't get an answer they're going to call CPS."

Danny looked at her uneasy. "What's going to happen to us if they don't show?"

Angela frowned. "You'll likely be put into a temporary home. Two daughters in the hospital on the same day and a no show by the parents. No one can overlook that."

Maddie and Jack paled that stupid freaking device she wishes Jack never made it. There's gotta be something they can do.

Danny ran to his backpack and took out the infimap. "If I wasn't a C student I probably would have thought about this sooner. Find Mom and Dad!"

The map glowed to life but just as quickly faded out showing absolutely nothing. Danny sighed and fell to his chair. "Well, thank you for everything today."

Angela nodded and leaned on Danny's shoulder hugging him. "You've been Tucker's best friend for as long as I can remember. I look at you like another son so there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him or you. Besides I don't want to imagine the type of person I'd be without what makes me me, probably bitter angry and lash out at what I hold dear lash out at happiness of others."

Danny leaned back in thought of that.

Sam frowned. "I can't believe after all the damage that monster did today all we could do was knock out a duplicate of the ghost."

Tucker nodded. "Duplicates suck! It's how we got Vlad in office in the first place."

Angela looked at her son confused. "How does ghost duplicates explain Vlad Masters as Mayor?"

Tucker smacked his head. Truth but not quite. "Plasmius wanted Phantom's life turned into a misery. In exchange for the ecto acts Plasmius helped Vlad win the election by creating hundreds of duplicates to overshadow the voters to vote for Vlad."

Danny thought on it potentially hundreds of duplicates... hundreds. His face changes as he got to his feet. "I'm going to go get a snack before child services get here. Anyone want anything?"

They all shake their heads no as Danny left.

Jack watched Danny walk and take a right when the vending machines are to the left.. "He's lying! Maddie Danny's running!"

Maddie quickly followed Jack out the door. They quickly run after Danny who went to the door to the steps opening it and closing it behind him.

Maddie and Jack run through the door and came to an immediate stop.

* * *

Jack looked around this can't be right. "Maddie we were just in the hospital, right?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, we were."

Jack looked at the familiar steel and walls of Fentonworks. "Then how did we get back in the lab?"

Maddie looked around for signs of anyone.

"Yes, victory for Fentonworks."

Maddie glared at her husband.

Jack put his hands up. "I didn't say that."

"What's that dear?"

Maddie was surprised to be cut off by her own voice. She turned around and saw themselves talking.

Jack2 held the invention in his hand. "I call it the Fenton Camo Maddie. Every time we've chased after ghosts they've turned invisible and escaped. Well not anymore, with this sucker we can turn invisible on the same wavelenght as them."

Maddie2's eyes rose in a bit of familiar panic. "Wait, Jack did you test..."

Jack and Maddie ran over shouting. "NO! Don't push that button!"

"NO TIME!" Jack2 hit the button excitedly as the machine exploded and blue light covered the room.

* * *

Maddie opened her eyes groggily feeling hands gently on her face. "Wha…"

"It's OK Maddie."

Maddie got her eyes to focus enough to see it was Vlad that was holding her up. She quickly lashed out with one swing knocking him to the floor with her. "It was never you!"

Vlad held his mouth but quietly nodded. "I know that now."

Maddie kept her focus on Vlad. "Wait, you felt that. Can you see and hear me."

Vlad nodded.

Maddie smiled at being seen. "Being hit with the blast again must have reversed the effects. That's great!"

Maddie got to her feet and walked over to Jack. "is that the fudgie wudgie man?"

Jack shot up excitedly. "Where!"

Jack took one look at Vlad and looked away.

Vlad looked at the two. "You know?"

Maddie glared at him. "That you're Plasmius, yes! We heard you and Danny in the elevator."

Vlad frowned and the hits keep on coming today.

Jack punched his friend in the gut. "You nearly killed Jazz with your nanobots."

Vlad looked at him from the floor. He deserved that too. "Jazz, volunteered to do something that could have killed her. I gave her the nanobots so she wouldn't be hurt. As for the nanobots they were a fail safe in case someone else stole a machine that would make them powerful enough to crush Me or Phantom."

"Then why did you keep the remotes when you knew they were in Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"I was afraid destroying them might accidentally activate the machines with no way to shut them down." Vlad answered honestly. "Can I ask a question now?"

Maddie glared at him. "Sure, why not?"

"How did you two end up in Clockwork's tower?" Vlad asked.

Maddie looked around they are back at Clockwork's tower. "I honestly don't know."

"Simple" Maddie turned in surprise seeing a little baby of a ghost in a grim reaper's cloak. "I brought them here. Observe."

Clockwork turned into an old man and hit his scepter as a picture boomed to life just outside of Amity Park.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Vlad watched as Danny landed in Phantom form map in hand as he stashed it in his body and shouted. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Danny watched as the tornado formed four dragon heads glaring at him and coming in his direction. Danny's eyes turned icy blue wondering if this would work. No time like the present to find out. Danny screamed his head off as the ghostly wail started renforced by his ice core creating a brand new Icy wail peppering the unholy cyclone with Icicles as the scream intensified. The four dragons broke apart stopping the tornado as all four crashed to the snowy floor but Danny wouldn't stop screaming as one of the amulets froze over before shattering completely under the wail seemingly destroying one of the dragons.

One of the dragons rushed his attack only for Danny to turn around catch him in the wail as his wings froze and the amulet shattered as another dragon bit the dust..

The remaining two dragons fused back to one and rushed the attack. Danny rapidly turned around and faced him with the icy wail and let out everything the young halfa had as the last dragon went butt over head backwards disappearing behind a section of trees next to the highway as Danny's ghost half seemed to fade completely. No white halos just a forceful detransformation to Danny Fenton as black hazmat and white hair just faded as Danny fell to his knees.,

Danny took a vial of ecto dejecto out happy he went to the lab before he came here as he guzzled the invention down like liquid gold. Danny's eyes got heavy as he crumbled to the floor before unleashing a tremendous amount of ice as his Halo shot 10 feet each direction forcibly changing him to Phantom as he shot to his feet. "So, that was a brutal plan! You would have gotten rid of my parents, Danielle, Valerie, the yetis, Jazz, Sam and Tucker." Danny let out a smile. "Too bad it all went up in smoke because you underestimated Valerie's humanity. Not exactly surprising since you no longer have any,"

Danny watched Aragorn's amulet crash at his feet thrown to him and focused on the bushes.

Out of the bushes emerged a white boot giving way as a man walked out in black and white with Danny's logo on his chest bluish green skin vampire fangs and white hair in flames. "Well, if you know who I am, I have no reason to masquerade as that thing anymore."

Maddie and Jack'e eyes rose in terror at the voice. "The thermos ghost!" Vlad just looked at curiosity.

"Run Danny, run." Maddie pleaded.

Danny glared at him. "Bet it stings that me and Val didn't kill each other like you planned."

Dan shrugged nonchalant. He had a good plan. Valerie would waste what was left of Danielle he'd send a video to Danny sending them at least to blows if not really hurting Valerie in a grief stricken rage forever making them enemies. Without ecto dejecto he couldn't save the yetis. And with the only one person there when he got the remote he would only be able to get Jazz to the hospital and say goodbye."I overestimated Val's ruthlessness because 'Phantom hadn't blown up the Nasty Burger' yet."

Danny kept his look wondering who would make the first move. "Duplicate in the thermos, nice touch."

"I try." Dan answered.

Danny growled at him thinking over evreything. "Why, why did you do any of this?"

Dan smiled. "I wanted to do something fun today."

Danny shook his head and put a green ectoplasmic charged hand ove his core. "And if I decide to end this once and for all."

Dan let out a laugh. "Well don't take my fun away from me. I waited a long time to waste you."

Danny looked at him confused. "You can't waste me you'll be right behind me."

Vlad paled a shade almost deeper then his Plasmius face. "My god, the video was true, this is what Daniel becomes?"

Clockwork stared at the screen. "Once."

Jack looked at the two. "Vlad, what do you mean?"

Vlad looked at Jack he can't blame him for losing the friendly nickname. "Last year Skulker inadvertantly downloaded a video file into his system. We couldn't ever figure out where it came from. It was of a mutated Danny he hunted Johnny 13 down in the ghost zone. Stole his bike and beat him to a bloddy pulp with it before destorying the bike completely. Then to throw further salt in the wound he hoisted Johnny up by the back of his neck put his other hand on his spine and fired an ectoblast so pwerful it shot out of Johnny's stomach. Johnny 13 could still fly because... ghost, but he would never be able to use his legs again which meant he would never ride again. I never saw anything so cruel and cold blooded. He didn't even do it because he used to date Jazz he just did it for a laugh. We tracked down Johnny but he was healthy and fine so we just ignored it as a glitch in Skulker's system like a nightmare."

Maddie frowned and turned to Clockwork. "Can he still turn into that?"

Clockwork shook his head. "That path has been destroyed and Skulktech sent it to his past self by mistake when he fell from a flag pole."

Maddie smiled. "Thank you for saving my family."

Clockwork only nodded turning into a middle age man

Dan smiled seeing the confusion on Danny's face. "The last horse to cross the finish line as usual. Look around Danny boy, the Nasty Burger still exists, The fruit loop didn't need Danielle in my time because he had us, I didn't even know Frosbite and his people were a thing. We are far beyond the events that led to my creation. Clockwork gave you a second chance and you didn't waste it. You didn't become me. However that now means I exist outside of time now. That means I have no further use for you!" Dan put his hands out and shot a two handed ectoblast right at Danny."

Danny put his hands up in desperation and quickly formed the closest thing to a ghost shield but was still sent reeling and tumbling backwards. Danny stretched his arms out as his core created a sword in his right hand and an axe of ice in his left as he jumped right at Dan as the older Phantom moved his head just missing the axe. Dan quickly constructed a blade of ecto energy in his hand and crossed swords with Danny the two trading blows. Occasionally mini whaling and shooitng ecto beams out of their mouths to disorient the other.

Jack and Danny watched the fight amazed.

Jack just asked. "We're just trained apes compared to Danny aren't we?"

Vlad watched the battle amazed at how Danny is keeping up and how truly terrifying Dan is barely breaking a sweat. "You beat me and I'm stronger then Daniel." Though Vlad is far from confident that that's going to last assuming Danny's not stronger then Vlad already..

Dan swung with one quick stroke and cut the axe at the hilt. Danny threw what was left of it at Dan causing him to duck. Dan got to his feet only to be stabbed in the chest by Danny's now clawed guantlet.

Jack smiled. "He's doing it!"

Dan's ecto sword disappeared and Danny quickly clawed the other guantlet and stabbed Dan through the chest. Dan grabbed the guantlets and held on for dear life remembering the instruments that brought him into this world as he ran an ecto stinger through the gloves electrocuting Danny through the guantlets.

Danny shouted in pain but he won't be denied not after today as he started to move the gauntlets left and rght.

Dan shook his head and tunred the guantlets intangible and focused on holding them. "A little help here!"

Danny watched an ecto beam fire off from the side as it slammed into his leg forcing him to the lfloor as he he fell right out of the guantlets that Dan just threw into the bushes.

Dan just smiled watching Danny writhe on the floor holding his leg. "OK, now big help!"

Danny watched as a seemingly endless supply of ecotbeams came his way crashing into his arms legs chest and back each shot missing the core and the head but very painful as Danny shouted in agony.

Maddie leaned into Jack and slammed her eyes shut she can't watch this.

Danny fell to the floor smoke rising off of him as the halos immediately turned him into Fenton, "H-how?"

Dan let out a laugh. "It's OK, show yourselves."

Danny watched as a group of about 40 hulks showed themselves with black spiked up hair and spiked wrist bands. "Why didn't my..."

"it's my ghost sense too. Did you honestly think I didn't have a way to block it after ten years." Dan explained.

Vlad turned his head. "The Alphas, how are they here they all melted away."

Maddie turned to Vlad. "You made them."

Vlad nodded in shame. "Yes, not my proudest moment they were the first generation of clones I tried to make of Daniel, mindless brutes no soul no mind just listen to my orders."

Clockwork focused on the screen. "And since Dan is half you they listen to him."

Vllad nodded. "But they all melted to ectoplasmic goop left in my lab, every last one."

Danny looked at him from the floor. "Where... How did you get more clones I destroyed Vlad's lab."

Dan smiled. "How, you gave them to me!"

Dan held up two vials one was ecto dejecto the other was a syringe with a tiny amount of red and green liquid in it causing Danny's eyes to rise. "My mid morph DNA! You made them when you took Vlad's remote."

"An army of stable monsters that will make sure someone like you or Valerie never gets in my way again. Out of respect of our past I should let you live. But as the movie that convinced me to destroy Hollywood said." Dan smiled charging his hands full of ecto energy as all the brutes did the same. "Let the past die, kill it if you have to!"

Clockwork stopped the show as the beams fired. "I don't think we need to see what happens next."

Clockwork floated to the table and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. "Quiet, Dan's sleeping." Clockwork hit a button on his staff creating a picture of the ghost zone. Clockwork threw the thermos into the picture and hit his scepter closing it.

Maddie shouted. "No! What have you done!"

Jack growled at the tiny blue baby ghost. "Where did you put him?"

"Yesterday" Clockwork answered honestly. "Dan was bluffing and didn't want to tip his hand to Danny."

Maddie turned to Clockwork with a murderous glare. "You sent him to yesterday. Knowing everything he's going to do today!"

Clockwork frowned. "Yes, please remain calm and let me explain." Jack and Maddie each pulled out Fenton Bazookas from god knows where and fired." Time out"

"Time in!"

"Jack, Maddie wait!" Vlad stated talking to... Clockwork seeing Jack and Maddie jump six feet into the air from thier ecto shots hitting themselves in the butt.

Jack aimed at Clockwork again.

"JACK! Clockwork is one of the ancients. Keep crossing him and your mom might get a headache on a very important day in the past." Vlad declared.

Jack paled at the threat and lowered the weapon.

Maddie kept her gun aimed. "You think that's going to stop me from trying he just killed Danny. By his own hands or not. He put all of us through this."

Clockwork frowned in a tiny bit of guilt. "I am the architect of Daniel's pain along with everyone else's. And I'll carry that everyday."

Maddie aimed getting him in the cross hairs. "You neglected to mention Danny's murderer."

"That fight won't happen for another three hours." Clockwork assured her. "Now please, sit down, I've prepared dinner fish and chips."

Jack's stomach causing a grumble quickly brought an end to the stand off. They hadn't eaten all day. "Honey, if what Danny said is true this is the ghost that saved us from that monster before."

Maddie glared at Clockwork. "He's also the ghost that let that monster escape and gave him an alibi!"

"Not willingly!" Clockwork stated and raised his hand to the table. "Please, all three of you, take a seat."

Jack, Maddie, and Vlad all sat down empty stomachs gave way to paranoia as they ate their meal after Vlad took the first bite.

Jack smiled having the first bit of food in him since last night. "You said you didn't have a choice about letting Dan out why? Who made you let him out."

Clockworkd stared at the screen. "I let him out by choice. He has a distinct motive that tipped Danny off immediately. I stalled for time so I could talk to Vlad and Dan would awaken Ms. Manson's sleeping ghost half." Maddie glared at him but stayed silent.

"Why?" Vlad asked Clockwork was always more benevolent for a ghost.

Clockwork turned to the screen and into a baby. "Watch!"

The three parents turned to the screen and saw Danny, Danielle, Frostbite and every other ghost they might have ever seen clung around a satellite dish. All the ghosts put their hands on it as the dish glows.

Vlad looked at it confused. "Wait, where am I when all this is happening."

Clockwork turned to him. "Stranded on a small meteor and about five minutes from your death due to your choices."

**Danny grunted and shouted. "Tucker! How much longer!" **

"**Now!" The tech teen shouted. **

**At that the ghost all turn intangible and as the seemingly satellite they're on does as well as the ice and more and more of the planet until all of earth was intangible. **

Maddie gasped. "It's beautiful."

Jack nodded. "What are they doing though?"

**Danny groaned in pain and shouted. "Tucker! Where's the asteroid?" **

**To answer the question the asteroid came right out from under him and floated far away into space leaving Earth unharmed. **

Maddie frowned realizing how close everything came to ending that day. "Glad we didn't have to live through that."

"Actually it's coming here in about two months." Clockwork answered. "I stalled for time, slipped ectoplasm to Danielle in brief micro seconds of time so she'd stay in one piece. Hid the disasteroid from the Observants for about a year moving it from place to place but I'm just about out of places to hide it."

Jack paled. "Well at least we know Danny will stop it."

Clockwork nodded. "One of his finest moments, immediately followed by one of his and Jazz's most foolish."

**Danny said goodbye and a thank you to all the ghosts as they all fly through a natural portal. He turned and saw his parents staring at him. **

"**Nice job Danny!" Jack said angrily before smiling. "Or should we say Danny." **

**Danny looked at him concerned. "What um, sorry, citizens, but I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**Maddie smiled. "Isn't there something you want to tell us." **

**Danny looked at them confused until Jazz walked over. **

"**It's OK Danny, they know." Jazz assured him. **

**Danny looked at them for a moment before letting the two rings out changing him back to Fenton in front of everyone.**

* * *

Vlad face palmed at Danny's actions. "Stupid, stupid."

Jack glared at his 'best friend'. "For trusting us?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, for trusting the whole world."

Maddie turned to him. "People aren't all manipulative like you Vlad."

"No, but they're not all good either Maddie." Vlad countered.

Jack turned to Clockwork. "So, who's right?"

Clockwork frowned and hit a button showing the world's most disgusting photo album with hundreds of pictures. Danny dead, Danny sliced open with key parts missing, Danny being shot at by his parents who have glowing green eyes, Fentonworks burning to the ground. Danny, and Jazz eyes open not moving, the entire Fenton family not moving. "Vlad. Danny is wise and powerful but he's still a teenager capable of rash decisions. 99% of the world can accept him and that still leaves a very dangerous 1% I'm trusting the three of you to look out for him now.

Jack looks at a pictures of each timeline seeing different humans and ghosts alike finishing his son off. Ghosts like a dragon, Vortex, and a plant thing. He looked at one timeline and saw a blond woman in a business skirt and sunglasses with her heel in Danny's shoulder and a gun aimed right at his head. "Who are they?"

Clockwork stared at the screen. "Ladies in blue, the wet works team for guys in white, I've seen every single timeline with the disastroid happening as it did and they all had the same result. Daniel doesn't make it to 21."

Jack turned to Clockwork. "You mean..."

Clockwork solemnly nodded.

"What's so important about Danny being 21?" Maddie asked.

Clockwork just hit his scepter and looked to the picture Jack and Maddie, and Vlad following his line of eyesight,

Vlad looked at a coffin in the ghost zone shake and spasm. "No, it's not possible. Daniel and I locked him away for good."

Clockwork shook his head and went to middle age. "You locked him away without the crown of fire to power the coffin. Without it the coffin of forever sleep has been running on fumes. It will die completely two weeks after Daniel's 21st birthday and then..."

The coffin door was forced open by Pariah who quickly looked at the coffin in disgust before chanting an incantation and shrinking the coffin down to the palm of his hand. Good luck getting him back in it now.

Vlad turned to Clockwork, "Can't you stop him!"

Clockwork shook his head. "No. Pariah's power exists beyond time."

Vlad turned to him. "You're lying."

Clockwork turned to him as a baby. "No, I got this scar across my face because I just thought it looked cool."

* * *

**In a darkened Amity Park two soldiers wearing black and white explore the city in the dark at noon another man right in front of them. **

**One of the soldiers looked ahead of him to man in a light blue jacket and jeans. "Major Foley, where are we heading." **

"**Left" Foley ordered. **

Maddie raised her eyes. "Wait is that, Tucker?** " **

Clockwork nodded.

**The three ran to the what looked like an abandoned theater and into the building. Tucker looked at the scanner. "Basement." **

**The three rushed to the stairway. "Is anyone down there?" **

"**Tucker BEWARE and be quiet." A voice replied. As the three ran and started moving the boxes laced with ectoplasm seeing box ghost, box lunch, and a dozen kids.**

**Tucker turned to his men. "Get these kids round up and lose the masks." **

**The two soldiers lifted their masks revealing an older Kwan and Dash. **

**Dash grumbled under his breath. "A nerd from high school telling me what to do. Wasn't supposed to happen till I was 30." **

**Kwan looked at him. "Do you want to get transferred back to Pandora?" **

**Dash quickly shook his head. "So what you get Overwatch for an anniversary present." **

**In another part of the city a young woman sits in a very advanced chair. "Baxter, I'm overseeing the mission and hearing every word you're saying." She turned to a beeping from a monitor to the right. She hopped out of the chair and took off her mask disconnecting from the network revealing red hair in a minx haircut and a 24 year old Jazz Fenton. "Guys, we got a problem." **

**Tucker shook his head. "What now?" **

"**Walker's heading your way, flanked by skeletons and his lawmen guess he took exception to the boxies breaking student's out of Pariah's indoctrination classes and feeding them." **

"**How long?" Tucker asked.**

"**Five minutes maybe less." Jazz answered. "My parents are thirty seconds away just hold tight." **

**Tucker watched as Cujo and Madeline the now ecto cat pulled up both in giant ghost form. Riding the reigns was Maddie with mohawk haircut in a wagon that can seat 20. "Captain Fenton, your timing does not suck." **

"**Get in!" Maddie ordered as the kids were quickly loaded in as Maddie took out what looked to be a Fenton creep stick till she hit a button and the bat sparkled with electricity focused on Box ghost. **

**Box ghost raised his arms in surrender. "Wait ghost child's mother, I thought we worked past this." **

**Maddie swung right above his head clobbering an invisible deputy of Walker's who crashed through the wall of a building. "Time to go now! Everyone in." **

**Box ghost loaded up box lunch and the rest of the kids as Box Lunch stood at the back and proclaimed. "You will know mi pin of empty calories and crates." **

**Box Ghost quickly snatched his daughter back into the bus. "When you're older and can speak clearly sweetheart." **

**Dash and Kwan rushed to the back with metallic assault rifles and shot ecto beams out the window at the approaching army slowing them down. Jack Fenton stood in the back of the bus aiming a portable Fenton Bazooka his hair had turned completely white he was missing, an eye, a leg replaced by metal and although you can't see it his right hand is metal under the glove as well. **

Jack paled at seeing his future self. "Well, at least I keep a full head of hair. Must be one heck of a fight to lose so much."

"Actually the arm and eye are from the war. The leg was too much hot cheese and fudge." Clockwork explained.

Jack frowned. "I'm going on a diet aren't I?"

Maddie only nodded.

**The three kept firing keeping the weaker ghosts off. Jack looked out the window concerned. "Maddie, I lost visual of Walker." **

**Maddie and Tucker each looked to a side window and saw nothing. Maddie was forced to break seeing a 50 foot ghost in front of her. **

"**Kidnapping children that's against the rules." Walker said with a dangerous smirk. **

**Maddie glared at him. "As I recall so was brainwashing children."**

"**I don't write the rules anymore darlin, I just enjoy enforcin em." Walker replied. **

"**So, still the same hypocritical moron you've always been." **

**Walker and Maddie turned to a swirling green portal as Valerie, Danny, and Sam emerged. Vlad recognized Danny from earlier but the logo isn't glowing green yet. Valerie is back in her older suit with a drastically shorter haircut. Sam's taken a lot more liberty with her ghost form as opposed to the green mini skirt Undergrowth gave her she's in a black and dark green bodysuit with a cape her hair done up in almost horns giving her a sort of Maleficient look. **

**Danny and Valerie took to the sky as Sam reached into the ground. Danny flew at Walker as his hand glowed green and Valerie's glowed pink. The two hit Walker right under the chin with a Double uppercut as he crumbled to the floor dazed as Danny quickly hit him him with the thermos before he could recover.**

**Sam summoned vines and plants underground that quickly latched into the backs of the necks of Walker's goons and just kept them there. **

**Tucker rolled his eyes the Zeppo without powers. "You know I was starting to wonder if any of our heavy hitters even got my message." **

**Danny glared at him. "Yeah we were fighting Pariah, Fright Knight, and Freakshow to get the people out. We saved the people but we lost Sector 7. FYI Freakshow sold out humanity hard."**

**Tucker shrugged. "Am I supposed to be surprised that he did it or that it took this long?" **

**Valerie looked at the basic suit Vlad scrambled together for her till Technus got back. "Also my suit got eaten by the animals of Snow White. Cocky girl didn't even say a word." **

**Sam looked at her. "I don't think Lydia can Val." **

**Valerie shook her head. "She can talk. She screamed easy enough when Danny obliterated her 'babies'." She turned to Danny with a smile. "Thanks for the save by the way." **

**Danny smiled and reopened a portal with a wave of his hand showing a loud applause of people relieved to see him and the others as they unloaded kids off the bus and into the portal followed by Tucker, Kwan, and Dash followed by Maddie and Jack with Danny, Sam, and Valerie as the portal closed. "Any time."**

* * *

Maddie quietly said what they were all thinking. "It's a war."

Clockwork somberly nodded.

Vlad turned to Clockwork uneasy. "Do we win?"

Clockwork frowned turning into an old man. "I don't know."

Vlad frowned and it hit him. Not just him, everyone was affected by his bad choices. "What you showed me earlier today, that was the original end of the war wasn't it?"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, we would have won with both of them. I don't know if we can win with just Danny alone leading but we have a chance. I just know we will lose the Dark war without both of them."

Vlad glared at Clockwork. "Why aren't the observants getting involved?"

Clockwork shook his head. "The observants are old school and just watch the parade as it goes. When their old king returns with seemingly no way to stop him they'll easily turn on what could be the new one. I needed to stall for a truce day the one day they wouldn't be watching the parade."

"And you couldn't do it on Christmas because the observants would notice you were missing from the party. You had to stall for a wedding day." Vlad caught on. "Clever, but why let that monster out though?"

"The evil Danny exists outside of time he was the only one that wouldn't show up on the observant's radar tomorrow and fearless enough to attack today in spite of the truce day and cut the strings that would end the era of the disasteroid allowing me to forge a new era with you all before the observants could stop it,

Maddie turned to Vlad knowing everything Danny has to face now. "Isn't he strong enough. Why does it have to be Danny? He's a kid... He's my kid."

Clockwork frowned he tried so hard to avoid showing this but each time it led to it as two portals showed up. "Because there's a difference between getting sunburn." The first portal showed Vlad getting hit in the face by the proto portal. "And standing in the heart of the sun." The second portal showed Danny inside releasing a blood curdling scream as opposed to the mild shock he claimed he got as Maddie crashed into Jack who held her. "Daniel will easily surpass Vladamir in power soon enough. But he has to make it through today. We have two hours and twenty eight minutes until the fight between Dan and Danny begins I suggest we don't waste anymore time.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Vlad gets hits with a meteor in space ha ha… then you realize the moment he falls asleep or gets knocked out by the asteroid he'll be a human in space oh no.

As I read the first two and a half chapters I just went yeah while this protected Clockwork's actions it pointed everything right to Dan so I had to write the alibi scene.

As much as I loved the 10 year later drawings from Butch a lot of the drawings lead to the idea that something terrible happened with Ghosts since Jack lost limbs and Jazz might be in a wheelchair.


End file.
